A Saiyan's Harem
by omni god saiyan
Summary: something has gone terribly wrong earth's ultimate hero has been betrayed and abandoned by the ones he loves and protected pushed to the the very brink of depression goku makes a deal with an entity that will change the fabric of the entire multiverse
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning of the end

So Before I start I just wanted to say before I start that this story is going to be extremely messed up it will be a kakarot x mostly everyone this story will be where the villain wins so no heroic ending for this story which will include acts ranging from rape incest and gore so if you don't want to see any of that then **Leave Now!** but if you stay then don't forget to leave a review and I hope you enjoy the contents of my sick mind.

I do not own dragon ball or anything in this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning of the End**

From the very beginning there have always been heroes there has always been someone brave enough and noble enough to stand up to evil and injustice no matter what, since the very beginning this is how it has always been but what happens when the hero falls in these rare moments when one of the multiverses greatest hero becomes it's the greatest threat

Flying. Flying as if Lord Beerus himself was after him. Then again, he could have used Instant Transmission and escaped to anywhere in the known universe but all rational had been replaced with a need to escape.

Goku certainly had no idea where he was flying off to, ideally, he could go somewhere with plenty of life forms and lay low for a while, whilst staying invisible to Ki sensing. However, he had to run, away from the pain of betrayal, from the pain of hurt, from the pain of watching people he had called close friends betray him as he watched.

After flying for what felt like hours, Goku flew down and landed ungracefully on the ground before rolling into a kneeling position with his head towards the ground, hot tears running like rivers down his cheeks before impacting with the ground.

Slowly but surely the clear skies were soon replaced by thick black clouds that rolled in from nowhere. The previous calm breeze picked up and turned into a howling wind storm and yet Goku chose to stay in his position on the dirt. A few drops of rain fell before they quickly turned into a downpour, churning the dry dirt into thick flowing mud. The hero of earth had been quickly soaked to the bone, yet he chose to stay in the rain, as it washed away the tears.

Pushing himself up he faced towards the sky, as the heavy downpour continues to wash away the tears. Goku forced himself to open his eyes even though the pouring rain made it an arduous task. His dark onyx eyes that had once been filled with hope and

a childlike innocence were now nothing more than swirling pools of pain and regret. Goku stared off into the dark clouds as he recalled what had transpired no more than 15 minutes previously…

** -Flashback-**

A lone figure was cruising slowly through the summer sky, with the midday sun on his back whilst the wind pushed through his hair and the folds of his garments. The legendary blue and orange coloration which belonged to the Turtle School of the one and only Master Roshi. A content smile was on his face as he twirled with glee in the air, laughing like a kid as he passed through the scattered clouds. Sure, he could have used instant transmission to get to his destination much quicker, but nothing was better than a slow flight after a long training session, with the cool air capable of cooling both himself and his sore muscles.

His eyes fell upon his destination; Capsule Corporation home to his lifelong friend Bulma Briefs and her family. Goku couldn't help chuckling at the memories of when both he and Bulma had been younger. He shook his head with a chuckle at the specific memory of her shooting him when they had first met. Landing on the ground lightly, Goku then expanded his Ki sense and could sense most his friends in the center of the large building,

'Everyone is here, even Master Roshi, but why?'

The hero walked up to the main doors of the compound and as a force of habit he expected them to slide aside to give him passage however this time they stayed shut and as such the Saiyan walked unceremoniously nose first into the door with an audible 'ooof' he stumbled back whilst looking puzzled. "That's never happened before." commented Goku to no one before shrugging, "Bulma won't mind if I use instant transmission this time," said Goku as he recalled the number of times his friend had snapped at him for teleporting into her house randomly.

Pressing the forefinger and middle finger from his right hand simultaneously to his forehead he focused on the Ki signatures in the compound and with a 'pop' he vanished from the spot. Goku re-materialized in the center of the living room, with the whole room going silent as soon as he arrived.

"Hey, guys!" greeted Goku enthusiastically but got no answer in return. Looking puzzled and worried at the same time he turned slowly on the spot and took in the expression present on everyone present in the room, and he instantly regretted doing so. His eyes fell on Krillin, who had a sick smirk.

Gulping nervously, he moved onwards before his eyes settled on his friend Yamcha who was cuddling with Chichi 'what's going on here...' pondered the Saiyan as he moved his eyes towards his mentor Master Roshi who sat with Tien Shinhan.

"Master, can you tell me what's going on?" Roshi simply shook his head and neglected to make eye contact as he replied his best student. "I thought I had taught you better, Goku." The answer slammed into Goku and nearly made him lose balance, he was confused now. He attempted to recall all the previous teachings he had received from the Turtle Hermit and he was certain he had followed each one to heart. Deciding he needed comfort he sought out his family in the room.

His beloved wife was sitting on the sofa to his left with his usual seat taken by Yamcha of all people. He frowned slightly as he looked on, a tirade of unsavory thoughts assaulting his psyche. Chi-Chi his beloved wife of 21 years was looking down, avoiding eye contact. Yamcha had his arm wrapped around her waist, his lips near her ear. She giggled every few seconds, like a flirtatious school girl.

Now Goku wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, however, even he can see that there was something he wouldn't like going on between the pair. "Chi-Chi, what's going here?" he nervously asked, his fingers twitching ever so slightly from their perch by his side. Groaning she ran her fingers through her hair slowly, allowing Goku to notice the lack of a ring on her ring finger.

"Ugg. Isn't it obvious Goku?" the mentioned shook his head to signify his lack of understanding. Yamcha's lips moved and Chi-Chi giggled once more before addressing her 'husband' "I've found someone better Goku, someone who actually cares about how I feel."

"B-but Chi-Chi, I love you." Chi-Chi merely scoffed in response to her husband's words. "If you love me, then tell me where were you for 2 years of our marriage?" Goku looked around nervously as murmurs of agreement passed through the room.

"You know I had to train to keep everyone safe, to make sure our kids would be safe if I was not around anymore." there was a collective groan of frustration from the other members of the room, which caused the Saiyan to just shrink ever so slightly in on himself "Ha you think I care about those two freaks that you call kids Goku cause I don't Gohan is still attached to you despite how much of a bastard you've been and gotten isn't any better despite how much I try to change that"

"Son Goku!"

Said Saiyan snapped out his stupor and turned to face the direction from which his name was called. His gaze fell upon the standout visage of Lord Beerus the God of Destruction and Whis his attendant. He gasped audibly "L-Lord Beerus, W-Whis." stammered Goku as he addressed the duo.

"Am I right in saying that you're curious as to why everyone seems to be ignoring you all of sudden?" questioned Whis, the blue-skinned attendant as he eyes Goku with his unwavering gaze and a knowing smile. Running his hand through his onyx locks Goku nodded in response. "Well to put it simply Goku you've grown too powerful for your own good. You have surpassed Lord Beerus in your Super Saiyan God Kaio-ken form and as such have been deemed a threat to the universe." there was a grunt of disagreement from the other fighters however nobody paid any attention to it.

"But I'm not going to hurt anyone!" replied Goku, looking puzzled at the same time "I did it to get stronger so that I know I can protect my friends when the time comes."

"You seem to have forgotten the trouble your body caused with Goku Black already."

"But Black was from another timeline, and anyways Lord Beerus you destroyed Zamasu. So, I don't think it can happen again."

"That's a valid point, however, there are more Kai's out there Goku who may have the same idea as Zamasu and as a precaution, we have decided that destroying you is the safest option for the universe." as soon as Beerus finishes he begins to charge a blast

raised his right palm and directed it at the orange adorning Saiyan. Goku visibly tensed as he sensed the build-up of God Ki in the outstretched palm. A purple ball of energy came into existence, swirling dangerously with the amount of power it contained.

Goku looked on, a nervous sweat running from the nape of his neck to the small of his back. He knew if that attack hit him, well simply put he would be done for, after witnessing the attack quite a few times since it was the signature attack of the God's of Destruction. An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he looked Death's door once more, certainly wasn't the first and he would be damned if it was the last. The Saiyan's eyes darted frantically around the room, searching for a way out of the current predicament he found himself in.

A few ideas crossed his mind, phasing out, powering up and attempting to fight his way out was another, however, the main idea was Instant Transmission. One major flaw was preventing him from using it, the fact that by the time he would have raised his fingers and focused on a Ki signature, Beerus would have released his Destructor Ball, and even then, the proximity made it even worse.

"Any last words?" came the taunt from Beerus but Goku chose to ignore it as he continued to wrack his brain for a way out. There was surely a way out without resorting to his fists as usual. If he could escape without being seen, then he could go somewhere far away and think clearly. It suddenly dawned on him 'A smokescreen! Of course!' he excitedly thought, a feeling of relief passing through every cell in his body.

"I'll take your silence as a no then." mocked Beerus, however, he was surprised to receive a chuckle in response. The feline-like God of Destruction watched intently as Goku raised his hand in a similar fashion to his own, with his palm flat out towards him. "Still got some fight in you I see."

"I'd rather go out swinging." retorted Goku with a nonchalant shrug. Steeling his gaze, the student of Roshi began to call out his latent power resulting in a white aura enveloping his form. Everyone had mixed reactions however as a perfect replica of the purple ball of destruction energy in Beerus's hand materialized in Goku's outstretched palm.

"Where did you learn that?!" demanded Beerus, his gaze having hardened as he looked at Goku still. Goku smirked confidently in response but inside he was worried and very nervous "I just hope he doesn't realize this is a fake." Unfortunately, he had failed to take Whis's vast knowledge of Ki into account.

'I must say Son Goku, that's a very clever use of Ki manipulation. Screening a normal Ki ball with a layer of your God Ki. Very ingenious indeed.' Whis though

"You almost had me there, but you have wasted enough time as it is, farewell Son Goku," exclaimed Beerus, whilst everyone took the hint to move out of the way quickly leaving Goku alone in the center of the room.

"Yeah, you're right. It is time to say goodbye," stated Goku as a matter of fact. in one swift motion, he grabbed the purple Ki sphere into his palm before he raised it above his head. Beerus watched confounded, however, Whis knew what he was doing. "He plans on using a smokescreen to make his escape." hearing his plan getting discovered Goku smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes like it used to. With a small but quick salute from his left hand, he flung the sphere towards the ground which caused a large purple cloud to appear and cover the room.

"Noo! Damn it!" roared Beerus, before quickly releasing the attack in the general direction had been standing in. The ball multiplied in size as it left the palm of the god of destruction. It tore through the smoke before getting lost from view in the cloud of purple.

"Was that really necessary Lord Beerus." deadpanned Whis before he tapped his staff twice on the ground, and thus clearing the smoke away. A gaping circular hole in the far wall greeted them

and Beerus looked on angrily "Missed him." he seethed before turning to Piccolo and Vegeta. "He couldn't have gone far, find him and kill him," commanded Beerus, With those words, Goku's former friends all begin a hunt for him

**-End Flashback-**

So far it has been several weeks ever since that day and because of the fact that he is unable to get back home or make contact with his kids Goku is forced to live in rags shunned by humans after it was announced by capsule corporation that he was an alien they have all shunned despite the knowledge of how many times he has saved them"Gah I need to stop doing this to myself hmm maybe I should do what piccolo does to think clearly" Getting into a lotus position, he levitated in the void, fist on his cheek as he thought over the recent events that had transpired.

From his beloved wife or ex-wife, in this case, cheating on him with his close friend as he watched, to the God of Destruction he had befriended attempting to kill him just because the power he had achieved to keep his friends and family safe from threats had been deemed dangerous in the wrong hands.

The feeling of betrayal stabbed at his heart whilst twisting his poor stomach into a knot with worry. Goku failed to notice the tears that had formed in his tear ducts as they silently fell until one touched the corner of his mouth, shocking him with its mild salty taste. Slowly he brought his hand to his eyes and with the back of it wiped away the tears. "Are they even worth the tears?" mused Goku, voice hollow and devoid of emotion.

Next moment a portal appeared in front of his very eyes, illuminating the void with its brightness. Squinting and blinking his eyes rapidly Goku tried to make out the figure that stepped out of it, but the light was as bright as the Solar Flare technique.

Out of the light came a light skinned woman with long dark hair in a pair of waist length braids tied behind her back she had an extremely voluptuous physique possessing large breasts and large hips and an eerie smirk "hello saiyan it has been quite a while hasn't it"the mysterious entity questions "um yeah no offense lady but I have no idea who the hell you are"Goku responds in confusion

"yes I suppose that would make sense that you wouldn't but what I am is of no concern to you its why I'm here that you should be interested in" "okay then why are you here then... oh wait are you another assassin sent to kill me cause ill warn you I'm starting to get real tired of sparing your lives" Goku warns "haha oh no you're mistaken in fact I've come to make a deal with you one that can benefit us both"the entity replies "okay and how exactly would we both benefit from this 'deal' that you're talking about exactly and why me in case you can't tell I'm not exactly at my best"

"Oh well first off ill get brand new entertainment the likes of which I haven't seen since that Kryptonian idiot but the reason why I chose you is quite simple really you're the best being for it you see humanity has become quite the nucense to me and while I could wipe them out with a shrug of my shoulders I find the idea of you doing it to be fair payback for both you and me so do we gotta deal"

'hmmm oh what the hell not like there's anything else for me to lose'Goku thinks

"Okay Deal"

*pop*

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Goku base:****800,000,000,000**

**Beerus:1,000,000,000,000**

**Whis:?**

**Roshi:1,000**

**krillin:1,000,000**

**tien:4,000,000**

**chichi:3**

**yamcha:1**


	2. Chapter 2:World Destroyer

37 years earlier-

Bardock stood, staring into the fires silently. Another city was going up in flames. While it was a disgrace to his warrior blood, things back home were distracting him. His young son, Raditz, already had a position in the army as a scout. With luck, Bardock would come back to another son.

"Get moving!" Toma yelled, shaking him out of his silence. Bardock shook his head ruefully. He really needed to keep himself going, they were on a deadline to get this planet ready. But there weren't very many more cities left now if his calculations were correct. They flew off to the next one, leaving carnage behind.

Once landing there, Bardock ignored the screams of the people in the city as they appeared, floating above the city. Raising a hand, he threw a ball of energy up into the air, sending it sparkling out into the lavender sky. Ever since King Vegeta had invented a technique to simulate a full moon, things had been so much easier. Energy pulsed into him, and he felt the transformation taking place. Soon only a giant black ape stood where Bardock had once been. Roaring in Oozaru form, he rushed into the city with Toma, ripping buildings like they were toys.

The destruction continued. In just a few hours, the final cities were destroyed. Bardock and the rest of his squad sat by the blazing remains of a city as they made camp, once again in their normal forms. After getting set up, Bardock stood by the fire, watching the flames silently. There was no reason to watch the flames, but he always found himself back at them again. Toma just shook his head at his companions.

"Hi-yah!"

The voice came from behind. Bardock was hit before he could react and he tumbled forward. Leaping up and turning, he saw another of these beings standing there. He was small and covered with slightly pink fur. Right now his mouth was gritted in anger.

"I am the last of my people," he growled, "you destroyed them all."

Bardock rolled his eyes and wearily raised a finger. A beam lanced out, but the small creature was suddenly gone and the beam hurtled into space. Raising both hands, energy began pouring from the creature, who was standing behind Bardock. The energy hit Bardock dead on. He found himself unharmed, but immobile. Something was happening to him, and he didn't know what. For a second there was profound, incredible pain.

"It is finished!" The creature laughed, "You will always pay for what you have done! Now, forever more, you have been given the curse to see the future!"

Just then, Toma flew forward and slammed a palm into the creature's face. It went flying backward, hitting a plateau and demolishing it. Bardock could move again and launched a ki bolt that finished whatever remained of it. Both warriors turned back to their fire, waiting for the ship to pick them up. Last stand heroes were always typical, and they always met the same fate.

The ship arrived, and they headed back toward their base again. By now, Bardock had already forgotten the incident with the last creature on the planet. He and his team reported that the planet had been swept clean of inhabitants and could now be sold. He'd already done three planets that month, and he hoped to get a few days at home with his wife for doing so many. Walking to his home, Bardock suddenly felt the world around him spinning into blackness.

Looking around him worriedly, Bardock saw that he was in a grassy, pleasant field. A single tree stood nearby. What was going on? Where was he? Suddenly he saw a few people walking across the field toward him.

They didn't seem to see him, and they continued walking in his direction. Bardock recognized his surroundings. The Afterlife, where people went when they died; had he died? Just then the people neared him, still not paying any attention. Bardock gasped. One of the people was him! They continued walking and talking, and they passed right through him as if he didn't exist, continuing on the other side.

Whirling around, Bardock watched himself go, then followed. Something strange was going on here. They were talking about something, it didn't make any sense to him. Suddenly the world around him swam, and when he looked again he saw changes.

The other warriors he had been talking with lay sprawled on the ground. There was a green warrior in a purple gi standing there, holding a limp form. Looking closer, Bardock realized that it was himself. Glancing around, he saw the other bodies of Toma and many others he had known. He looked back at the warrior, saw him heave his body into the air and incinerate it in one shot. The world around him swam again.

Shaking his head violently, Bardock found himself again in his quarters, just inside the door. No time seemed to have passed. Getting up off the floor, Bardock thought about the incident.

wandering into the kitchen he sees his wife Gine cooking a meal large enough for two saiyan "yo Gine I'm back from the mission" Bardock called out to her "oh Bardock you're here I have great new our son kakarot is finally ready to be sent off isn't that great"Gine asks her husband excitedly "oh yeah Kakarot so the little bastard is finally ready to be sent off I think I'll go check on him before he leaves" and by check he meant to see whether his son is a waste of space or not Bardock thought to himself while entering the room where the babies are kept "okay kakarot kakarot ah there you okay so you have a power level of (checks scanner) 146 uh okay I guess that's not that bad eh least he has potential" Bardock thinks to himself while leaving the room

Later on, after this day, Bardock is confronted with his best friends all dead where he is then told that it was Frieza and her army that caused it and that he plans on destroying planet Vegeta terrified at this revelation he rockets back to his home in an attempt to warn his people but they all ignore him believing him to be insane annoyed that his words were ignored he goes back to his wife to ensure that at least one saiyan survives (Bardock forgot about Raditz)"Gine Gine wake up we have to get a kakarot now" Bardock yells"Okay what is it" "its lady Frieza she's about to destroy the planet he believes that we've grown too strong we have to get kakarot onto a pod and off the planet NOW!"

"ok"

-Outskirt of City-

after getting his son and the pod away from any city Bardock preps it to go to a backwater planet to be safe from Frieza and her forces "goodbye my son grow strong beat Frieza and conquer this universe I love you and gine this may be the last time that we see each other so I just want you to know that...I love you" Bardock admits "I-I love you too and I always will."

-In space-

"This is the last time that I gaze upon this pitiful planet" Frieza states to herself while sitting in her hover chair gazing down on the planet until she suddenly hears someone yell her name "FRIEZA!" turning around she sees a saiyan smashing through her soldiers like paper 'hmm note to self need to get better soldiers' Frieza thinks to herself while watching him approach.

"Freiza why are you attacking us!"Bardock questions "haha so the legendary Super Saiyan has finally arrived...how very unsavory"Frieza remarks before charging a large supernova attack

-Bardock pov-

preparing my own attack I smirk even though I know it won't stop her as a fiery ball of light consumed him I was able to see one last vision of the future. I saw my son grow on a strange planet, fighting unknown enemies and conquering them. I then saw my son standing up against the princess of his race and then against Frieza herself. ending with him sitting on a throne that lies far above the universe with a multitude of different females and at the top with Frieza on her knees along with our princess.

As quick as it had come about it was gone. I smile and say, "my son." I said with a smile on his face "KAKAROT!" Bardock screamed as the massive energy blast claimed his life, crashing into the planet causing it to explode destroying almost all Saiyans in the universe but not all.

-In Space-

In the empty vacuum of space, alone space pod raced towards its destination, the planet Earth. Inside was a small infant named Kakarot. His mission, to destroy all life forms on the planet. "Starting lv 1 Saiyan programming" the space pods computer spoke as it attached wires to Kakarots temples and started to program basic information about his race and the mission he was to complete.

Suddenly the small space pod was struck by a small asteroid disrupting the pod's trajectory. The pod was not damaged only dented. "Course disturbed setting new landing point." The space pods computer said. The ship started up its engines and blasted off heading for the planet.

It was about midday and the sun was high in the bright blue sky of the planet, when a ball of fire fell from the heavens and crash landed in the middle of a forest creating a crater a good 100 meters in diameter. "You have arrived at your destination Kakarot, destroy all life forms". The pod's door opened and a small naked baby boy climbed out. His hair was wild spiking out in every direction. From a distance he looked like any other naked child would, apart from the long tail on his backside and the abnormal roaring of his stomach. The young infant sat down and started to cry his screams where loud and fierce almost like a war-cry of some sorts, he suddenly stopped as he heard a noise coming from the top of the crater he was in.

A mountain lion came out of the bushes obviously having heard the crying infant. The lion lowered its body to the grown as it eyed its newfound pray and it prepared to pounce. Not even giving the small infant a chance to react; it opened its jaw, razor-sharp fangs ready to rip through its next meal.

Kakarot watched this strange creature flying towards him with its mouth wide open. Kakarot kicked out with his small legs and connected his foot with the predators face.

The animal was sent into a daze and ran off leaving the baby alone. Kakarot started to cry again until a flashing set of lights gained his attention. It was coming from the inside of his space pod. The baby crawled towards and lifted himself back into the pod he had arrived in.

Baby Kakarot started hitting the spot where the flashing lights were coming from, an intrigued expression on his small face.

The pod door began to close and sealed its self-shut. "Beginning Saiyan hibernation starting lv 2 and lv 3 Saiyan programming." The computer started to upload language and other basic information into the babies brain. After it had finished lv 2 it started on lv 3. This was the basic fighting style of the Saiyans as well as how to control one's energy and fly. The information would be played over and over for the next 5 years while the Saiyan child was sustained in the pod's hibernation

When Kakarot awoke (5 years later) the young Saiyan climbed out of his pod and pulled the seat forwards. Underneath was a suitcase sealed with a hand scanner as the key. Kakarot placed his hand on it and the case opened, inside was a basic set of Saiyan armor, with two shoulder guards and three bottom guards, complete with wrist and shin guards. It was dark brown and black in color, a low classes color. There was also a green scouter and a small book. Kakarot placed the scouter to his ear and picked up the book. As he flicked through the pages he found that this book was to help him perfect his fighting techniques and learn to control his energy. Thanks to the computers programming he already knew the basics but this book would help him to use more advanced techniques. He slipped the book into his armor and activated his scouter.

Kakarot began with scanning his own power lever which leveled out at around 146, "hmm only 146, what a pathetic number for a Saiyan of my age before I start to destroy the people of this planet I will have to become stronger". He then hit the button a few more times and the scouter began to blip estimating planets population around 6 billion. "hmmm." Kakarot hit the button on the scouter again, "let's have a look for anyone with a power stronger than 146." The blank screen lit up, "there are over 100 life forms within scanning range with a power of 25. Kakarot crossed his arms and pondered for a brief moment. "Oh well if there are humans stronger than me then that just means that I will have to become stronger" The young Saiyan then wrapped his tail around his waist and closed his eyes and began.

* * *

Power Levels

Goku:146

Bardock:10,000

Gine:2,000

Freiza first Form: 530,000


	3. Chapter 3: First Fight

**Okay so I'm aware that I didn't explain what the last chapter was for and I realize that I should have explained how it was simply to set up how kakarot will be evil because I feel like despite what they did to him in the first chapter now tho well let's just say that his conscience won't really an effect on the story for a while but it was also used to set up the Saiyans and Frieza, for now, I'm pretty sure that will be the last chapter without kakarot so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I do not own DBZ**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Fight**

It was a quiet night in the mountains, a clear and starlit sky. The air was peaceful and although the moon was not quite full it was shining brightly. all was peaceful when a sudden crash alerted the night. wandering around is a young monkey-tailed boy with unnatural hair who's trying to walk off a killer headache and also... strange visions showing an older version of him in certain battles that he can't recall and it freaked him out if he's being honest so the one thing that he could think to do is try to walk it off "Gah why is this happening it makes absolutely no sense" walking even further into the woods until suddenly ***BOOOOM*** a giant light appears slamming into the ground and sending Goku flying and out of the light comes...

**The End**

**Just kidding :)**

a strange looking man wearing a black and red robe in with all white hair" ah kakarot so this is where you ended up" Whis states as he helps the young saiyan up "who the hell are you and do you know my name, blue man" kakarot questions as he gets into a defensive stance "HAHA well it's nice to see that alternate world or not you're still the same as I remember... or not fully or you hehe" "again who are you tell me before I decide to kill you" kakarot threatens growing tired of the blue man's antics "hmmm well my little saiyan I'm aware of your little visions and I'm here to help you understand them" the man explains "o...k and how do I know that I can trust you"

"well do you have any better idea on how to deal with them," Whis asks cheekily "no I guess I don't but if you try anything you'll regret it" not giving any response Whis walks over to kakarot and places his hands on his head when suddenly a bright light appears around them kicking up dust and pebbles around them until the light dissipates "um what exactly did you just do exactly"Kakarot asks confused "well I did what you asked your memories should be kicking in a minute but I will warn you it might hurt you a little thoe I did add a little something to make things easier when you search for me" "wait why would I search for you and what did you give me exactly I...ugh m-my gah AAAGGGRRRRR!" letting out a mighty roar kakarot begins to glow as the entire planet no the entire galaxy begins to shake as kakarot is bombarded by memories of his past life

"huff huff huff..._he he yes ***smirks*** yes - yes I remember now thank you... Whis thanks._

**-A Few Weeks later-**

"KAME-HAME-HA!" A small blue beam of light lit up the grassy plan for a few seconds until it disappeared into the night sky. "This planets week gravity isn't helpful in training at all, huh you know if there's something I miss about my old life it's that I can't go to king kai's planet." "I will just have to keep pushing myself it's only been a few months since I started training. And I have increased my power level by only 15 units".

"It's not enough." the young Saiyan backflipped and landed in a push-up position he then went into a handstand and began to do handstand pushups. (In the interest of time.) "98..99...100, right that's it. From what I know so far a Saiyan gets stronger the more he fights. So if that's the case then why waste my time training when I can be fighting." Kakarot picked up his scouter and pressed the scanning button. "Let's have a peak for anyone with a stronger power lv than 40..."

It wasn't long before the device started to bleep and point in the direction of the power. "So it's pointing east and it's not even that far away only 50 miles." the young Saiyan started to sprint towards his goal. He was moving so fast that he would have easily shattered any of the planets recorders for sprinting.

"Just you wait you human, you will be my first kill." Suddenly Kakarot jumped high into the air and flipped avoiding a huge tail.

"What in the?!" out of nowhere a huge t-Rex had tried to hit the young Saiyan with its massive tail. It roared with such ferocity that it could have shattered a mountain with just its cry's. "This creature will make a good warm-up I was beginning to get bored of just running." the massive t-Rex launched in with its massive jaws. Kakarot flipped out of the way again but this time he was caught by the whip of the monster's tail and sent flying into a pile of rubble. The young Saiyan stood up out of the rubble and clicked his scouter. "hmm a power of 35 not bad for a stupid lizard."

The Saiyan began to run towards the monster which lunched forwards with its powerful jaws, this time Kakarot jumped up just above its mouth and struck it with a right cross in-between the eyes. The monster roared in pain but Kakarot spared it no mercy and summer salted above the monster, he came down and delivered a thunderous ax kick to the creatures head.

This time the monster fell silent. Kakarot had crushed its puny brain and now stood above it in victory. "Hmm you look quite tasty, I could use a snack."

Daylight rose and the sleeping Saiyan remained fast asleep, all four limbs stretched out with the skeleton of the T-Rex behind him. Suddenly his scouter bleeped and Kakarot arose with his quick battle reflexes he rolled backward and into a fighting stance. He looked in front of him but found nothing he checked his scouter again and found that there was nothing there.

"Stupid machine waking me, and I was having a good dream as well."

"And what might you of been dreaming about, if I might ask?" Kakarot did a 360 and looked to where he had heard the words. "Wha-what the" he stammered. "GOHAN?"

" hmm yes how do you know my name." the human said."I-I um I'm a fan of you' res fighting sir I never thought that you would be out here sir" "hehe well what's a young boy like you doing in the middle of the woods alone" asks Gohan generally confused as to how a child who looked no more than 7 years old is all alone "um well you see I don't have a home"kakarot responds "oh well that's too bad say until you find a place to live you can live in you can stay in my little hut" offers Gohan with a kind smile"um yes I would like that thank you" giving a nod Gohan and kakarot begin a trip back to his hut "So child it has just occurred to me that I don't know your name"

"oh my name is Go-kakarot my name is kakarot" "oh well that's a strange name isn't it well do you think you can tell me why you have a tail" "yeah I'd rather keep that last part to myself for now" "Oh well here we are I know it's not much but hopefully you can make yourself comfortable"

"Hmm," A few hours past and Kakarot had started doing his press-ups he had completed three sets of 100 and was now starting on his first set of single arm press ups. Once he had completed 50 on each arm he stopped and jumped up on to a tree branch. Holding on to it he started to do pull-ups. 200 pull-ups later the young Saiyan dropped from the tree and started to walk into the old man's house where they ate a quiet dinner together and kakarot couldn't help but get a strange feeling of nostalgia. After wishing each other good night they both head off to bed

**-A Few Hours Later-**

** *CRASH*** "Huh What the hell...ugh I must have fallen asleep I wonder made that sound?" Kakarot put his armor on and was about to put his scouter on as well but decided against it. He walked out towards the kitchen where he sees a beaten and bloody Gohan and a man with a strange ponytail standing over him "well old man are you going to tell me where the dragon ball is are *prepares ki blast* do you want to die". "I-Ill never let someone as evil as you have it" Gohan states proudly "huh fine then I'm afraid you'll have to die" "NO!"

but despite moving at quick speeds kakarot is still unable to stop the blast from making contact with his grandfather "no no no no _grandpa_-please... don't leave me again" "hmmph old man had it coming defying the great mercenary tao now how about yo-" but before Tao is able to finish he is sent flying out of the hut " YOU-you. will. PAY FOR THIS Kaio-Ken x2"

suddenly enveloped in a red aura kakarot moves at speeds to quick to see kakarot uppercuts Tao into the sky then teleporting up punches Tao back down over and over again not showing a hint of mercy but then Something caught his eyes turning around quickly kakarot turns face to face with the full moon and suddenly a change occurs.

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Goku:**

**Post Training:161**

**Kaio-Ken x2: 322**

**Gohan:**

**Base:70**

**Whis:**

**Base:?**

**Mercenary Tao**

**Base:165**


	4. Chapter 4:Repeated mistake

**So I quickly just wanted to state a few things from the last chapter that may have made some people confused so first off this chapter will have the first lemon in this story and may have elements that you may not like so I'm going to put up a warning from here on out second about the power scaling in the first chapter I'm kind of just joking around for the first chapter but I'm aware of how that can confuse people so I won't be doing it again... probably now the second thing I wanted to set straight is no Whis is not the entity from the beginning of the story nor will he be a girl in this story and the last thing is I'm honestly not sure if or if not there will be any impregnation in this story it is possible that it may happen later but for now no there won't be any children and that's the last thing I wanted to mention so enjoy this chapter**

**I Do Not Own DBZ**

* * *

**-Chapter 4: Repeated Mistake-**

There it was, the moon. Kakarot had forgotten about the use of the moon for that split second. Now it was too late he had already lost control, the change had begun.

His pupils turned into a blood red color as he started to grow hair all around his body and his mouth started to turn into a snout luckily he had he Saiyan Armour which expanded with him. his back broke through any nearby trees and his now giant fists crushed the front of the house as the monstrous ape stood up and let out a massive roar.

that seems like it could be heard all over the planet as the very heavens shuck from the great ape's ferocity. Finally getting his bearings straight Tao looks up expecting to see the boy who would pay for laying a hand on him but instead sees a giant ape-like monster "Wha-what are what is this how have you transformed into this...monster" Tao questions for the first time in his life experiencing an emotion that he has never felt before fear while away from him the great ape looks down on the assassin feeling a sudden rush of anger "you dare to ignore me I don't care how you have transformed prepare to die...dodon ra-" unable to even charge his attack Tao is picked up by the great ape where he is brought to eye level with him and all that he can see in them is angry blood red eyes though unfortunately for tao this will be the last sight that he will ever see for after this kakarot brings tao up in the air and torn in half then to make sure that he won't come back he fires a large purple beam from his mouth that vaporizes him completely.

**-Gohan's POV-**

Gohan awakes to the destruction of his cabin and looked in horror as he saw a smoking pile of dust that was the assassin but that's not even the worst part in front of him stood in the simplest words a monster the massive ape standing not 12m away from him. for a moment he panicked for young Kakarots life until he saw the armor that the ape was wearing. "How could that be. Gohan whispered in fear."

The giant ape started to stomp around in a fit of rage coursing massive the swing of its mighty fists it reduced mountains to rubble, and with the roar of its voice, it released a massive purple energy wave that obliterated all in its path.

Gohan stood wide-eyed, never had he seen such horror before. He was frozen but he knew somehow he must stop The monster before it destroyed everything. Gohan quickly jumped out of the way of a ginormous foot that destroyed the rest of the cabin. He had no time to mess around as the giant ape had locked onto the movements he was making. The monster shot its huge fist towards him, Gohan jumped out of the way and in midair cupped his hands at his side.

kaaaammaa-haaaaammmaaaa-haaaaa! Gohan fired the most powerful Kamehameha wave he had ever produced in his life right into the face of the ape. The wave of pure energy smashed into the monster's face and exploded knocking the ape back a few feet, Gohan stood and watched the monster and waited to see the damage his Kamehameha wave had done.

The great ape looked down at Gohan and started to itch its nose as if to say what was that. Gohan was shocked. That was the most powerful energy wave he had ever used and it did nothing. out of options and out of energy, Gohan new it was too late to avoid the giant foot coming towards him. His last thoughts where he should have found some way to stop kakarot before it was too late when he had the chance and stopped this horror from storming the world "kakarot earth...I'm sorry".

The great ape Kakarot slammed its foot down upon Gohan and started to beat his chest in victory. the massive ape started to destroy whatever was in his path tearing through the forest and any nearby villages for the rest of the night.

As kakarot awoke he slowly opened his eyes, he opens his eyes to see himself in a destroyed village with countless dead bodies and destroyed houses with fire brimming up from areas farther away he had little memory of the night before all he could remember was fighting the mercenary and the sight of the moon. Although he does remember one thing from his rampage the moment where he ripped tao apart remembering this kakarot cant help the sadistic smirk that showed up on his face but unknown to him his eyes suddenly flashed a red tint similar to the oozaru...but...something was unnatural about them there was nothing but evil in it them

"Oh shit I left my scouter in this hut and I probably destroyed it last night." Kakarot also remembered that since he had killed the old geezer. He started to search through the ruins of the cabin, looking for his scouter.

as he searched for the little machine he came across a familiar little orange ball, "How did this little thing survive last night?" Kakarot looked at it for a few more seconds and decided he should keep it even if he didn't know what to use it for. After an hour kakarot had got a fire going and caught a huge fish placing it over the fire to cook.

'hmm by this point I know I've grown stronger than most of the people on this planet if memory serves...but it's still nothing close to anyone else out in the universe hell I only stand up to my brother in the oozaru form which I still have no control over...though now that I think about it that would be an important transformation to master also I should work on getting rid of that stupid weakness in my tail' deciding on what to do kakarot gets up and begins to look for a proper place to train

**-A Few Hours Later-**

After wandering the surrounding forest kakarot finally finds an open field to train in 'okay so this seems like a good place to transform but unfortunately it seems that there is not gonna be any moon tonight...hmm I could do that thing that Vegeta did when other me and him first fought how did it go again' kakarot thinks to himself "uh oh right **BURST OPEN AND MIX"** suddenly a bright light appears in the sky and kakarot's body begins to change once again and from that moment on kakarot wasted years on training himself to the oozaru transformation so that he can control himself He also worked on his strength

he pushed his body to its limits and beyond. Before he knew it 2 years had past and he was now ten he had not rested until he thought he was stronger than anyone On this planet pushing the Kaio-Ken even quicker than he ever did in his past life now able to reach x10 with ease after all this he continued pushing his body farther and farther until finally, he hit a roadblock in his training unable to push his body any further then he had until he remembered something the gravity chamber that would be how he would continue training and as luck would have it the very creator of the machine would be coming through this area in just a day "Well old friend it appears il be seeing you very soon"Kakarot says with a sinister smirk.

** -One Day Later-**

The day started like any other, the sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the breeze was nice and cool. "what a perfect day." Bulma said admiring the hot sun upon her skin"Ahh only 100 yards from the next dragon ball and from the wish for a perfect boyfriend." As Bulma took her mind off the road in front of here and started to daydream about what her perfect boyfriend would look like, she failed, however, to notice the young boy standing not 10 yards in front of her car until.

"AHH, what in the!" She screamed as she slammed the breaks. Kakarot saw the car coming right at him and stuck his foot out, the car bumper slammed into the young Saiyans foot and he slid back about 5 steps as the car came to a smashing halt. Bulma was in shock she thought the boy would have been killed for sure standing in front of the car like that. She got out and ran to the front of her car "OMGG! look what you did to my car you little bra-."

"Shut up" "**Ex-Excuse me you little brat how dare you say something like that do you know who I am huh do yo-...!**"Bulma yells before suddenly being interrupted when kakarot knocked her out then powers up an energy blast in his hand which he then fires at the vehicle, causing it to explode in a fiery inferno 'huh I forgot just how annoyingly stubborn she was well ill just have to take care of that to make sure she dosoent try anything' kakarot thinks before he goes over to Bulma and begins to carry her towards a nearby City he 'passed through'.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Finding a hotel in the city He walks in passing the burning buildings and the dead bodies he finds a room that looks fairly unscathed kicking the door open kakarott finds a surprisingly clean room with. A bed, a lamp post, a Television, and even a mini-fridge.

Kakarot was left somewhat surprised at the state of the room but shakes it off as he places Bulma onto the bed. He looked at her and thought about how beautiful she always was and how he had always had a crush on her hell. He was planning on telling her this when they met back up at the 23rd Tenka-Ichi Budōkai tournament well up until his 'wife' chichi showed up if you could even call her that hell if you could ever call her that given how easy it was for her to up and leave him and their kid's for some scumbag and taunt him about it but now it doesn't matter that timeline is gone all those traitors are gone but that dosoent mean they're off the hook just yet oh no he will track them all and they will not like what will happen but first he had the blue-haired beauty to deal with first

but he shook those thoughts as he watched her open her eyes.

"You woke up sooner than I thought," he said in a shocked tone.

"Where am I?" She asked as she shook the drowsiness away.

"A hotel" was his simple reply.

Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened, she quickly jumps up and grabs the nearby gun that she was carrying and begins to unload the entire clip right at kakarot "oh-oh my Kami I just killed him I jus"

"heh heh nice try" gasping in disbelief she sees the child just standing there completely unscathed "I believe that you were trying to kill me with these right you really shouldn't feel bad that they didn't hit me it... really wouldn't have done anything" kakarot exclaims casually as he drops the bullets to the floor

"How-How is that possible...you know what I don't care just let me go now!" she demanded

"Uh...no," he said as he walked away. she jumped from the bed to tackle him but it was reversed as he pinned her to the bed. His face was close to hers as he held her down.

"Now stay here like a good girl and don't try anything" he whispered as his breath actually smelled nice to her but she shook those thoughts away.

"You expect me to listen to you after knocking me out and kidnapping me?" she said as she struggled to loosen his grip.

"No, I expect you to listen to me because I can kill you right now with a simple flick of my wrist right, now," kakarot exclaims while moving even closer to her

She was left speechless as she processed the situation she was in and how there was really nothing she could do against her...admittedly cute kidnapper especially with his entire body weight on her was making it hard for her to think "What? thought you were just screaming about how much you wanted to leave and now it seems that *sniff-sniff* heh heh is the royal heir to the brief fortune getting aroused by her potential rapist"

"N-n-no! it's not that at all it's just a scientific reaction nothing else I would never be aroused by the likes of you"

"Really then why haven't you tried to run yet I've been a decent distance from you that you could've tried you know what I think its because you're aware of the pleasure that I will give you and you don't want to miss out do you"

"It's not that at all! Why am I even talking to you?! you're supposed to be evil and cruel towards me so go ahead"

"I cannot be cruel to someone who looks as beautiful as you. I mean, have you seen how beautiful you look!" he said and caused her to blush again

"Shut up! Go back to being creepy" she said as she looked away. He smirked as he stood up.

"Oh...I can be creepy" he whispered in her ear. she gasped as he pinned her again to the bed and settled between her legs.

**-First Lemon Skip If You Don't Want To Read-**

"Let go!" she shouted but she smelled something in the air ( yeah I decided to give kakarot pheremones for this story where did he get it you may ask well simply because the plot demands it :) that's why) she gasped as she felt his hand on her thighs. She tried to stifle her moans as his hand slid up her thigh and pushed up her mini skirt. To her, his hands felt like fire and her core was rapidly heating up. She didn't know when her hands were released but she didn't care, she wrapped her hands around his neck and moaned as his fingers found her sensitive spots. Her hips pushed forward as she felt his fingers entered her. She moaned as she clawed at his back, her mind was losing itself as she felt herself climax. With a gasp, she squirted all over his hand and didn't stop for 5 seconds. She fell to the bed sweating and watching him lick his fingers. The action made her horny again and yearning for something that only he could give.

"Why am I thinking like this?! I want to be his, I want to please him, I want to serve him!" she thought but her mind was still battling her emotions "No! I have to resist, I am Bulma Brief I am-I a-ugh. I don't care anymore! I want him and make him mine" she growled as she tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"We barely met and now you want to have sex?" he asked with a smirk that drove her crazy.

"Shut up! you did this to me and now you have to fix it!" she commanded as she pulled his 11-inch member out. She was surprised at the size but quickly got on top of it and began to insert it into her virgin folds expecting pain but finding nothing but pleasure moaning as she devoured every inch, his grunts brought satisfaction to her as she continued to go down. she stopped when her womb was being kissed by his tip and tried to go up. He growled as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down, completely filling her womb with his manhood. She was speechless as he began pumping his hips into her core. Her moans turned to screams as she climaxed every thirty seconds.

Her breast were bouncing with every drop but he stopped pumping and ripped her breast out of the covering that barely concealed her beautiful breast. Her nipples were pinched as she rode him. Deciding to let her have the fun he rested his hand behind his head and watched her bounce and moan for the whole two hours. Her tongue hung out as her eyes were half-lidded and her hands clawed his armor. He had to finish her quickly feeling his climax reaching but he wanted to make sure that she served him and only him. She felt him twitch inside so she increased her efforts with newfound vigor, she didn't expect him to bite her in the neck and draw blood.

she gasped as she felt even more pleasure instead of pain, it caused her to climax and tighten around his member. He grunted as he released his essence deep in her womb. She bit him in the neck before she passed out on top of him. He slowly pulled out as he placed her on the bed. quickly cleaning himself up he looked at her sleeping with a smile on her face. As he put the blanket over her to let her sleep "So writer I guess it's going to be one of these types of stories isn't it well I suppose it will definitely be fun oh and reader-writers when I'm done with this universe and others ill be seeing you good luck then

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Kakarot**

**Post Timeskip-161**

**Oozaru Form-1,610**

**Two Year Timeskip-310**

**Gohan**

**Base-70**

**Full Power Kamehameha-100**

**Bulma-5**


	5. Chapter 5:The Search Begins

**So I just wanted to mention something quickly it's that for the story I plan to make kakarot somewhat like Deadpool and I don't mean that he is going to be acting like a total joker every two seconds I just mean that he may make the occasional quip from time to time and also the fact that he'll be able to break the fourth wall and will just be generally insane so just to let you know what to expect from now on**

** Do Not Own DBZ or any of the Characters used in this story Please Enjoy and review.**

* * *

** -Chapter 5: The Search-**

It was a bright sunny day where the birds were chirping and all the forest was at pe-"Kamehameha!" until it was all disrupted by a large beam of energy tearing through the forest the source of said blast is the young saiyan kakarot who was at the moment training out in the middle of nowhere to work off the arousal that his unconscious mate left him with 'so, unfortunately, it appears that I underestimated just how fragile of a human that Bulma is this can prove problematic in the long run especially when she discovers just what it is I'm doing on this planet ...well its a good thing that dragon balls exist isn't it although'. Standing up kakarot goes over to the bag and sees the three dragon balls thereafter that makes his way towards the bedroom

where Bulma is still sleeping waking her up kakarot explains to her that he wants her to build the gravity chamber "So Bulma do you think that you could do it or not" kakarot asks "um I suppose that it is possible to build thoe I will need specific materials at capsule corp to build it but I should be able to at least start"

"good I want you to get to work on that while I am gone," kakarot tells her "wait but master where are you going"

"You don't need to worry about that all you need to do is get to work on the gravity chamber" with that kakarot leaves her there as he begins to walk into the woods in search of the dragon balls

**Timeskip**

Walking through the woods on his way to the next dragon ball kakarot's stomach begins to rumble realizing that he had been out in the woods for longer then planned kakarot begins to make his way back until he hears crying wondering what it is kakarot makes his way over to the noise and finds...a turtle looking at up at the young boy the turtle begins to plead "young boy *sniff* please help me I was traveling and I somehow got lost if you agree to take me back to my master I promise that you will get a reward for it" knowing this already kakarot dosoent say anything to him and begins to start walking forward "that's nice and all mister turtle but I unfortunately for you I am really hungry" realizing what this means the turtle begins to try and run away but well he's a turtle so unable to escape kakarot roasts the poor turtle and goes on his way towards the island holding the dragon ball

Finally making it to the island kakarot lands on it and sees an elderly man laying around in the sun noticing the young boy the old man jumps up and makes his way towards him "well hey there kid what can I do for you" Roshi asks "I'm here for something you have old man" kakarot tells "oh i'll give it to you long as you do something for me you see I have a turtle and he's gone missing do you think you can find him for me" Roshi asks "You see I would but uhm I sorta ate him" kakarot tells the old man "What how could you"

"Like this kaio-ken" suddenly consumed by the familiar red aura kakarot teleports to the front of the old mand and smacks him across the face and into the house "you know old man when we first fought together you and I were virtually equaled in every way but with everything I know now though you are nothing more then an ant to me" kakarot explains as he makes his way through the hole in the house. Walking through the destruction kakarot sees a broken and bleeding Roshi "So now what are going to kill huh are you well go on then do it I-I won't beg"Roshi states "oh no no Roshi I want you to survive I want you to get and train this planet last hope for survival so I can rip each and every one of them apart and then only after I have destroyed everything and everyone that you have ever loved then and only then do you have my permission to die" ripping off the necklace containing the dragon ball kakarot rockets off of the island having someone else on his list.

A few minutes later kakarot is flying over seemingly empty dessert surveying the dessert kakarot finds just the pair hes looking for landing next to them

Kakarot turned around to face the teenager getting off his hoverbike. The teenager looked to be about the same age as Bulma did. He had long conditioned black hair just past his shoulders, and his skin was an olive color. He wore a green top with orange pants, with a sword strapped to his hip this bandit was none other thanyamcha. "Alright kid hand over all your money and capsules." The Deseret bandit demanded.

"Hmm, tempting offer but How about I take your life instead," Kakarot said with his arms folded across his chest. "Ha alright then kid, if its a fight you want then I won't hold back." A small blue cat was hovering next to the bandit's shoulder. "Go get him Yamcha" The small cat said with its high pitched voice. With this said the bandit drew his sword and charged the young Saiyan. "AARRGHH!" the bandit screamed as he swung his sword down upon the young Saiyan. Kakarot smiled and moved to the side, allowing the razor-sharp blade to slice right past him and into the ground, causing the blade to snap. "I hope that you don't plan to hit me with those sticks do you," Kakarot said while maintaining his evil grin.

the teenager jumped back, and stared at the young Saiyan, "My names Yamcha kid, what's yours?" Kakarot didn't reply for a moment until he said: " I don't give my name to dead men." With that said, Yamcha took a fighting pose and charged at the young Saiyan. The Deseret bandit attempted a roundhouse to the young Saiyans head, but Kakarot simple blocked the kick. Yamcha jumped back and got back into his fighting pose, this time so did Kakarot. "This is going to be fun." He said with an evil smirk on his face and raised his hands ready to fight.

Both warriors stood there each waiting for the other to strike, as the Deseret wind howled, sand began to cover the bodies of both fighters The first to launch an attack was Yamcha he charged kakarot head on throwing wild punches at every angle. Kakarot was moving left, right and center avoiding every attack that came his way with ease. In kakarots own opinion he was at an unfair advantage in this fight but to be honest he really didn't care

Kakarot parred a swift jab that was aimed for his nose and countered it with a left hook to the liver, causing Yamcha to double over in pain. "What in the? How is this kid so strong." Yamach thought to himself as he was bent over in pain. The young Saiyan warrior allowed the bandit no time to recover. As he followed up with a hard knee to Yamchas chin, sending him high into the air. Kakarot jumped and delivered a spinning back kick to his ribs.

a sickening crack could be herd as Kakarots boot connected with Yamchas ribs. "ARGHH" Yamcha screamed in pain as he slammed into the ground. The young Saiyan crossed his arms and started to laugh. "Hahaha come on human is that all you've got?" He said with his evil grin showing on his face. Yamcha coughed up blood, as he got up onto one knee. He looked at the young warrior he was fighting and said. "That's it kid am gonna rip you to shreds! Prepare to taste my wolf fang fist!" suddenly Yamcha got up into a fighting pose, and started to concentrate.

Kakarot looked at the human, at first he didn't think anything of the silly stance his opponent was in. when suddenly Yamcha charged. in the blink of an eye, he had closed the distance between the two in seconds and started throwing more wild strikes at the young Saiyan warrior. This time Kakarot was finding it hard to dodge when a fist connected with his face stunning his for a split second. This was all the time Yamcha needed as he followed through with a barrage of kicks and punches, each imitating the bite of a wolf.

then the desert bandit Yamcha finished his attack by delivering a double palm strike to kakarot's midsection. Sending the young Saiyan back slightly "hmm ill admit human that was a decent attack but its gonna take much more than that to beat me

Yamach watched as his opponent walks towards him he knew that he didn't have a lot of strength left, and with his rib cracked that he wouldn't be able to last much longer. " I have to finish this with that new attack I have been working on." He said to himself.

as he took a fighting pose Kakarot began to charge, this time it was his turn to go on the offensive. and this time he was going to end it.

As the beaten desert bandit knelt clutching his broken ribs in pain, he could only watch as the young warrior in front of him began to power up. "I hope you're ready to die!" Kakarot shouted as he charged forwards. In a desperate attempt to make an escape Yamcha kicked up sand to try and use it for cover but to his horror, the young Saiyan burst through slamming a hard right hook into his face. Blood sprayed out onto Kakarots fist, not stopping there he smashed a solid roundhouse into the bandits already broken ribs causing him to spit even more blood.

Yamcha hit the ground hard his vision was failing as he was beginning to lose consciousness. "No! Yamcha!" A small squeaky voice cried. Yamcha could make out a small blur of blue coming towards him. "Puar... Is that you?" He managed to say weakly. The small blue cat stopped between Yamcha and Kakarot holding its little arms out. "Stop! Leave him alone."

Kakarot was walking towards the downed bandit he could see the small flying cat trying to prevent him from finishing off the bandit and smiled. "You know your squeaky voice really did always piss me off." With that said Kakarot raised his palm and shot a small energy wave hitting the blue cat dead on. Yamcha watched as his best friend was blasted and dropped next to him burnt and disfigured. "Noo... Puar... NOOOO!" Yamcha screamed with his last bit of energy hot tears rolling down his beaten and bruised face. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" The enraged bandit said getting up to one knee coughing up blood.

Kakarot smirked and grabbed the bandit by his hair. "Oh sorry was that your pet?" He said mockingly. "W..WHY YOU!" Kakarot slammed a hard knee into Yamchas chest causing him to scream in pain. He did it again and this time dropped him to the floor. This time Yamchas vision was covered in black spots, he knew this was the end and that there was nothing he could do about it.

Kakarot slammed his foot onto Yamcha head cracking his skull as he did. "You see human this fight was never in your favor from the very beginning I simply have more power then you do and that is just the way it is and it always will be but if I do have any last words of advice it's this you don't touch a Saiyans mate and expect to live after that Yamcha." with those final words kakarot begins to press his foot down on Yamcha's head and begins to add pressure it until all that can be heard is a loud pop noise that echoes through the desert "ahh now I feel better about everything oh well mine as well begin make my way towards the next dragon ball" once again kakarot launches into the air leaving the scared remains of Puar and the squished head of Yamcha

Meanwhile 200 miles to the east, a small blue pointy eared impish creature was staring at the two remaining dragon balls led on a cushion in front of him. Suddenly the door slammed open and a small man fox dressed in a ninja outfit and a woman with long black hair came running in. "Sire we have located the remaining dragon balls." The small blue impish man spun around in his chair. "Is that so. Where are they, Mai?

" Yes, sire we have located the remaining five dragon balls they are all together in one location about 200 miles west of here." The small blue imp jumped off of his chair he must have only stood about 2 feet. "Shu, Mai I want you to track their movements who every they are they must be after the same thing. I will not let them get in my way of my wish for world domination." "Yes, Sire." Both spoke at the same time and disappeared. Nothing shall stand in the way of my wish. I Emperor Pilaf shall be the ruler of this world. All shall bow down to me."

End of chapter 5. Alright, guys that the end of this chapter let me know what you think =]

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Kakarot:169**

**Kaio-Ken:189**

**Master Roshi:167**

**Yamcha:13**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Dragon Ball

**Warning: this chapter will include a kinda Rape scene **

**Authors Note's: Alright here is Chapter 6 quickly I just wanna mention that I'm gonna be skipping over some stuff and I'm gonna retcon the rules for the dragon balls.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball or any other forms of Media please enjoy : )**

**Chapter 6: The Last Dragon ball**

* * *

After taking care of the pest known as Yamcha kakarot makes his way towards the palace of the ox king which is holding one of the last dragon balls kakarot hears loud crying coming from below him

The small girl nodded her head "Plese you have to help me!" "and why should I?" kakarot asked. "Please my daddy's castle is on fire and we need help to put it out!" "Oh my god, that's horrible." Kakarot explains while really laughing on the inside at how dumb this little brat is "okay chichi let's start going then" not questioning the fact that the strange monkey boy knows her name she begins making they're way to the village

"Alright kakarot were just about there," chichi informs Kakarot after passing through what looked to be a destroyed village. Kakarot smiled. 'wow, it looks like whatever did this is strong.' Suddenly out of nowhere, Kakarot dodged a large battle-ax passed over him. For a split second, Kakarots eyes met with the would-be attacker. The large ax came swiftly down again but this time Kakarot jumped out of the way he took a battle-ready stance. "Alright big guy bring it!"

The giant was about to take another swing for Kakarot when he suddenly stopped. "No Daddy Wait!" A small voice cried out. The giant looked down surprised. "Chichi? It is you, my little princess, what are you doing back here?" At this point, Kakarot and was slightly aggravated that the fight was interrupted. "What the hell are we gonna continue our fight or not!" Kakarot said starting to get annoyed. "heh heh of course not idiot this is my father. dad say hi to kakarot " after introducing themselves the trio walks After walking for a bit they came to a huge castle that was surrounded by flames.

"What the hell is this?" kakarot asked, The Ox King looked over at kakarot, "So are you able to help us put the fire out?"

"I can put the fire out for you, but on one condition." The Ox-King and Chi chi looked over to the young Saiyan with hope. "Yes, anything you name it!" Kakarot smiled an evil smile "I just need two things one I need the orange ball you have and second I want you to fight me." The Ox king looked confused at first "Is that really all you want, I would be happy to fight you young man but I have to warn you, I was trained by the great Master Roshi." Kakarot smirked, even more, this time. He walked over to a big rock and stood on top of it. "Alright then. Let's get started!"

Kakarot placed one hand out in front of him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, suddenly a bright purple ball of light appeared in his hand and started to get bigger and crackle as pure energy was spitting off of it.

Kakarot screamed out something but it was hard to hear what the young Saiyan said as the roar of the energy wave he fired out was so immense. Everyone had to cover their eyes as the light was so bright, then there was a big explosion and the light started to fade. Everyone opened their eyes and were speechless. the ox king had never seen such power before not even from his master. 'Kami maybe I shouldn't have accepted his challenge' he thought to herself. It was then that he noticed that the fire had been put out but the castle had been destroyed.

"Hey, you did it!" The Ox-King roared "Oh and don't worry about the castle we can rebuild that, but thank you so much. You know the only other one I have ever seen shoot such energy is my old master." Kakarot stepped down. "Yeah yeah that's great, now how about we fight. ?" The Ox-King nodded. "Why yes, Chi-chi can you go and get the orange ball stored with the treasure"

nodding chichi walks away as Both Kakarot and the Ox king watched as the girl walked away. "Alright, then big guy you ready?" The Ox king nodded. "Here I come!" Charging in and swinging his massive ax right for the young Saiyans head, Kakarot ducked under it and slammed a hard punch to the gut. The Ox king barely felt the punch and slammed his own fist into Kakarots face. "Haha, you will never beat me with weak punches like that!" The Ox king bellowed. Kakarot smirked, "Don't flatter yourself that was just a weak punch." Charging in Kakarot slammed another punch at the oaf this time doubling him over and sending him a good 10 yards in the air.

He didn't stop there though, he followed up with flipping onto the Ox kings chest and started to pound on his face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!" Kakarot slammed one punch after the other never letting up. Soon enough blood started to splat on his body and face from the beating he was giving. "ha hows this for weak!" Kakarot shouted as he slammed a hard elbow into the giant's mouth knocking out at least 5 teeth.

As he stopped his beating he looked at his blood-covered hands and smirked evilly. "You humans are so weak it's pathetic. I guess ill just end your life here and now." With that said Kakarot slammed his foot down onto the Ox Kings helmet crushing his massive skull and killing him. "Hm, That was way to easy. What a pathetic excuse for a fighter even for a gentle breed of people." Kakarot walked off with blood dripping from his hands back down the hill. On his way the young girl Chi chi past him. "Hey umm, heres the dragon ball thing you asked for ." The young Saiyan looked at the girl and decided to let her live and see the corpse of her father. "Whatever, oh and your father was a weakling." Chichi looked surprised but decided to ignore him

As Kakarot got down to the hill he jumped into the air and started flying Chi chi walked back up towards the castle she started looking for her father. "Daddy! where are you? Hmm, I wonder where he could have gone."

She carried on walking and then she saw it. The massive man was led on the floor with blood surrounding and covering him. The small girl went wide-eyed as almost all the worst emotions entered her mind. She looked at the dead body, the face was so mushed up that you couldn't even tell who it was. But she could tell it was her father and he was dead.

"NOO DADDYY!" she screamed as she fell on to her knees tears running freely out of her eyes like a river. "No how could this of happened, no it cant be." Suddenly she came to realize that, that boy Kakarot was responsible for this. She stood back up tears still flowing from her eyes. "I swear daddy, I will kill him for you. I promise."

not the least bit worried about the 'threat' made on him kakarot rockets into the air on the trip for the last two dragon balls

**\- ****A Few Hours Later-**

"finally just a little bit longer and this annoying dragon ball hunt will be over and ill have exactly what I, want," kakarot thought quietly to himself as he was flying towards the last two dragon ball.

Suddenly the young Saiyan whipped his head around battle senses kicking in. As a missile hits him causing kakarot to come plummeting to the ground causing a small crater "oh yeah forgot about that" kakarot thought out loud. Then out of nowhere a little robot with a small man fox dressed in a ninja outfit landed down and grabbed the bag that had the dragon balls in it.

"I'll be taking these if you don't mind." With that said he grabbed the bag and jetted off. Shaking himself off kakarot stands up watching the fox fly away unable to help the smirk on his face ' heh I guess it was a good idea to keep one of the dragon balls on me just in case and will you look at that the idiot didn't even damage the tracker well that makes this easier' with that kakarot walks towards the obvious castle in the distance to get his dragon balls back and to make the small blue imp pay for taking his stuff from him

Meanwhile back at Empire Pilafs castle. "Sire reporting in, we have gathered the remaining dragon balls." The small impish man turned around. "Oh is that so. Excellent! Let me see them!" "Yes, sire." Shu and Mai pulled out the bag and put the dragon balls on the table. Empire Pilaf put his other two there as well. "Yes, finally I have them, at last, my wish to become the supreme ruler of the world is mine!"

Mai then noticed that there was in fact only six of the dragon balls there. "Umm sire." Pilaf turned around. "What is it?" "Sire I'm afraid that we only have six of the dragon balls." The little impish man stared open-eyed at the balls. "WHAT! No, that cant be. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... SHUU! I thought you took care of this!?" The little ninja Foxman was twiddling his thumbs. "Umm, I'm sorry sire I must have missed one."

Pilafs expression hardened. "Well Shu, Mia. I'll give you ten seconds to fix that radar and find me that last dragon ball. Otherwise, you will be dining with my friends here." He pressed a button and a cage with alligators came up through the floor.

Both Shu and Mia looked at each other and jumped straight to the machine and started trying to fix it. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5." "Oh um, sire, we've done it. And it seems the last dragon ball is heading right for us." Pilaf looked happy. "Is that so, well we had better not keep our guests waiting should we."

Meanwhile back with Kakarot, the saiyan was getting tired so he decides to check the radar "says that it should only be about 20 minutes away." Kakarot smirked.

As he flew for a little while longer a large castle started to come into view. 'Yeah this is definitely the place,' kakarot thought. and started to descend down towards the castle.

not even bothering to look for a door Kakarot punched the wall and forged a massive hole. "found one." He said with a smirk. As Kakarot walked inside there was a long corridor with a lot of cobwebs, 'Hmm seems like this place is never used.' kakarot thought. suddenly multiple pillers shot out from all directions, each one intended to crush whoever they came in contact with. Kakarot had no trouble at all just destroying them before they even got close. as Kakarot carried on walking but came to a stop as he could see a big red arrow pointing forwards. "Well, we might as well follow it." He said waling forwards. They found another arrow pointing right, kakarot followed it and carried on following the rest of them.

They then came to a dead-end, "Well that was a massive waste of time." kakarot said Suddenly a stone wall shot down from the roof slamming down and trapping them in a small square room. , walking over to the wall. kakarot examines it "Hmm shouldn't be hard to break out of here." He said raising his fist. He then slammed it into the wall hard, but it only left a small crack. "What in the?" He said in surprise.

A small video screen came down and the screen turned on. On it was the small impish blue man Empire Pilaf. "Haha, I've got you trapped now. Aww, what's the matter can't break my triple ultra-solid steel walls?" Kakarot growled a little. "You will never escape from there, However, i am in a trading mood. How about you give me your last dragon ball and I let you keep your life?" kakarot walked over to the tv screen. " sounds nice but how about instead of my freedom you give me your life" kakarot said in a sweet voice to the little man on the screen Kakarot punched the wall hard again. This time the crack got bigger. causing the little man to look in shock. "What in the? How can you crack my triple ultra-solid steel walls? Shu turn the gas on!" Kakarot was about to slam another fist into the wall when gas started to shoot from the air vents. screamed Kakarot growled again. "Shit sleeping gas I've gotta... Break... out... of... That was it. The young Saiyan was out and everything was dark again.

As Kakarot and Bulma led there unconscious the wall suddenly shot back up both Mai and Shu wearing gas masks walked in. "Shu you check the kid," Mai said. Both of them started searching the unconscious body. "Hey, I found it!" Shu shouted out holding up the dragon ball. "Alright, let's get it to Empire Pilaf." Both of them walked out and the wall slammed back down again.

Now Pilaf had all seven dragon balls gathered in front of him each one shining like priceless emeralds. "Soon, very soon my wish will be complete. And then I Empire Pilaf shall rule this world. Everyone will bow down to me!" He was smiling like a madman as he imagined the sight to be. "Shu, Mai you shall be rewarded for your efforts. We will make my wish after we have dinner."

Meanwhile, Kakarot was having a dark dream again. Everything was black again and he could hear the same voice. "Who's there? Who are you?" Kakarot was in a defensive position awaiting the ghost to appear. "Kakarot." The young Saiyan spun around to look at the mysterious voice. He was shocked, there stood in front of him was a man that looked the same as he did, except for the fact that he was wearing some type of gi. "Kakarot." The stranger said The young Saiyan reached out his hand. "Yo..your me?" He asked half as a question half as if he knew it was the truth. Then it faded, and he started to regain consciousness. What in the. Was that real?"

Kakarot looked around remembering what had happened. He noticed Bulma was still out of it and began to search for his Dragonball. "Shit! It's not here. They must have got it when I was out. Them bastards!" Kakarot punched the wall again leaving a big crack in it.

"Hmm." He then started to punch the wall as hard as he could each time cracking it more and more until it gave in and crumbled before his might. "Ha, no wall can stop a Saiyan!" "Now, where did that little blue bastard get to." Kakarot jumped out hovering above the ground looking for his pray. "There they are!" He said to himself. He could see that all seven dragon balls were glowing and that the little blue guy was waving his arms around with his two idiots for henchmen. "Hmm, maybe I should just sit back for now," Kakarot said waiting behind a stone pillar.

Meanwhile, Pilaf was jumping for joy as the seven dragon balls led before him waiting to be summoned. "Well done sire, your dream can finally become a reality." The little blue man crossed his arms behind his back trying to act cool as if he always knew this day would come. "Alright then, let us begin." Both Mia and Shu gulped, neither of them knew what would happen as this was their first time having all seven dragon balls. Even Empire Pilaf was scared. He raised his hands over the balls as if to command them. "Now rise Eterna...!". Nothing came after that. Both Sho and Mai looked at him in surprise. "Sire what's wrong?" Then they watched as he fell over dead. Blood dripping out from a small hole in his heart. "Sire! No! What happened?!" Mai shouted running over to his side. Shu turned around but it was too late Kakarot snapped his neck with one clean swipe.

Mai turned around to see that Shu was also lying on the floor with his neck snapped. "WHERE ARE YOU!" She screamed out seeing that her boss and partner were dead beside her. Kakarot appeared right in front of her punching a hole right through her abdomen. "I'm right here," Kakarot whispered evilly

**\- WARNING LEMON SCENE-**

throwing her on the ground He set Mai on the ground then, putting her in an all-fours position, mai surprisingly complying to what he wanted.

He kneeled down behind her, and mai's mind buzzed for a way to use the Dragon Balls before kakarot could stop her.

But how-

Her thought was broken right then and there when he thrust his 11-inch cock fully into her, and she gasped out, before having to put her head down, their flesh slapping loudly to clap through the silent night, mai's moans and screams mixing in with it.

Then came the moment, "Shenron, come forth!"

kakarot watched as the beam filled the sky, his confident smirk adorning his face as he pounded powerfully as ever into mai, her moans growing louder as she felt the boy thrusting even faster into her, in great anticipation little did she know.

He saw the dragon form, and it spoke in its deep voice, "You have summoned me. Give me your two wishes."

kakarot roared in response, "My first wish is for you to give me 6 wishes!"

"Your wish is granted."

"For my first wish, I wish for every girl, in the entire world to change to the age to teenager

Mai visibly changed, her body becoming thinner, curves more evident.

"What is your second wish?"

"Give all women I sleep with and myself eternal youth, along with any person of my choosing, as well as erasing all Y-chromosomes from my semen!"

His body became stronger then.

Mai heard that wish, and realizing what he wanted, she came to another realization.

Without any Y-Chromosomes in his semen, Gohan would never be able to reproduce and make a boy.

So with him only making girls, and the girl's bodies returning to their prime...!

Kakarot was planning to have sex with his own daughters!

"What is your third wish?"

Mai tried to speak then, but Kakarot noticed this and began thrusting even deeper into her, making her throw her head back and have the words that she hoped to escape her lips becoming broken by her own pleasure.

"Make every woman in my presence lust to fuck me!"

Mai felt her own desires turn, and she used her own willpower to stop herself from giving in to them.

"Fourth wish?"

"I wish to be able to transform anyone I want into a full-blooded saiyan in any way I want to transformation and all"

"your wish is granted what is your Fifth wish"

"Give me the power to steal the power and knowledge of anyone that I sleep with"

"Wish granted what is your sixth and final wish"

" Make me the new creator of the dragon balls and fuse them within me for the rest of eternity"

It took a moment for Shenron to respond, "Wish is granted. Goodbye."

The dragon disappeared then, and the Dragon Balls shot up into the air, yet instead of scattering, they all shot at Gohan, hitting him right in his chest.

His body glowed, and the next moment, the Dragon Balls disappeared.

The only memory of them was the 7 marks on his chest going in a circle, each having an image of the Dragon Balls and their number of stars on each one.

He began to pummel Mai brutally then, his body having reverted to what it was like when he started his journey

Mai's breasts bounced wildly, her J-cups bouncing as her body visibly finished changing, going from her mid-30's to now becoming somewhere in her early 20's, sweating as she glistened in the night.

After 2 hours, Kakarot thrust fully into Mai, cupping her giant breast in his hand, gripping her waist tighter as he released his cum into her after she experienced several climaxes.

Maibreathed heavily, only for Kakarot to lift her up, pulling her back onto her feet.

Mai looked down at herself in surprise but cried silently after a moment.

She couldn't stop him after all... but she was not giving any time to think on that as she suddenly feels a sharp pain coming from her stomach looking down she sees the monster's hand going right through "sorry beautiful but you, unfortunately, serve no purpose to me" with that said kakakarots flies into the air and points it at the castle destroying it

**Alright, end of chapter 6, sorry to leave it on such a big cliffhanger but hey. anyway, hope you enjoyed please review and let me know what you think =]**

* * *

**Power levels**

**Kakarot - 169**

**Pilaf - 5**

**Shu - 10**

**Mai - 10**

**Shenron-?**

**Chi-Chi-15**

**Ox King-64**


	7. Chapter 7:Corrupting and Destroying

**Chapter 7: Corrupting And Destroying**

It was a lovely day in the city of Fukuoka Japan the birds were chirping children were running through the streets laughing and yelling the city's occupants seemingly oblivious to the threat that the world was under but unfortunately, this obliviousness would not last as the electricity started to crackle around one of the neighborhoods until suddenly in a loud boom the energy expelled disintegrating everyone and everything in the city leaving nothing but ash, debris and one child standing in the middle of it all with a sinister smile on his face and only able to think of two words to say

"I'm Back"

**-Several Weeks Earlier-**

news of a small child attacking and either killing or raping the occupants of nations across the world had spread like wildfire with countries all across the world pointing fingers at each other each blaming the other for the attack believing that the other one is behind the attacks either that or 'trying' to find a way to kill the attacker all this was happening while kakarot just sat back and laughed at the humans and their antics knowing full well that either they will end up attacking each other or trying and failing to kill him and this might sound cocky coming from anyone but that's just the facts over the past few months since he has fused with the dragon balls and fully corrupting Bulma and turning her into his loyal saiyan slave.

which also donated him all of the intelligence that she has (but not taking any) thanks to his little wish kakarot has done nothing but trained either by using the gravity chamber or just by slaughtering human cities,

either way, it all added up either way inevitably giving him the strength which not only compares to his 'brother' but also surpasses having nearly put him on the same level as that bald-headed idiot Nappa.

but not quite surpass him having hit a roadblock you see having lived a full life already and have already learned everything about ki kakarot found the whole training his body ordeal to be just...boring that was the thought process kakarot had as he drilled into his most recent conquest erasa while she may not offer much killing or intelligence wise he couldn't deny the fact of how he had always found her to be attractive whenever he was watching down on his kids from the afterlife but watching as his 'noble' son cheats on his bombshell of a girlfriend Videl who he knew was in the exact same room as them

**Videl's pov**

Videl woke with a start, having had another nightmare about the small boy who had already destroyed half of Japan only to be surprised to find she wasn't in the room where she was used to.

In fact, even as she tried to remember, she couldn't recall being inside the room she was in right now.

Getting up, she looked around, only to jump as she found the killer on top of another girl as his hair was gold and spiking up into the air, moans emitting from her, him holding her hips tightly, his own hips slapping against her skin as her body jerked and moved violently to his own movements.

Videl listened to the girl's voice, focusing her concentration as the voice sounded familiar...

As she screamed her climax, Videl's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

Moving so that she could see who the girl was, her thoughts were proven correct as she saw an older version of her best friend, Erasa, having a complete combustion of pleasure, the killer who she had nightmares about thrusting fully into her before roughly pulling out.

It was hard not to notice the slight bulge that was emitting from Erasa's stomach, and as the monster pushed his hand against it, he pressed harshly down, and out of her hole came a large amount of cum.

kakarot smiled down at her after a minute, "Congratulations. You're going to become a killer."

Erasa couldn't even respond because of how tired she was, head lolling to the floor, tongue hanging out as her body desperately tried to regain its breath, her rapid breaths like something between a pregnant woman giving birth and a dog trying to cool off, sweat forming a bright, shiny layer around her in the light, her large H-Cups hanging off to her sides.

In a flash, Erasa was suddenly gone, and kakarot looked back at Videl, "You keep rather good friends with you."

"Y-Yes..." Videl tried to cover herself with her arms, realizing she herself had changed significantly, arms holding up her breasts and hand going over her opening.

kakarot appeared in front of her, leaning his head up into her face, "Let's see how well you fare."

**-Lemon Start-**

"OK, mister. You had your fun," she tells him. "Now, get your hands off me."

The kid only mischievously smiles back at her, revealing large front teeth, and then massages her breasts harder!

"Hey!" Videl complains. "Stop it!"

She begins struggling, but is surprised to find that she is unable to break from his grasp! She isn't wearing a bra. His probing index fingers locate her nipples, and rubs them, causing them to harden and stick out of her thin shirt. She shuts her eyes and tightly closes her lips to stifle a moan. Trapping her right nipple between thumb and forefinger, he gives her a pinch that makes her gasp. Then a tug makes her yelp. Finally, a twist makes her wince.

"H-How are you doing this?!" she stammers. "W-Why can't I break free-?"

He responds by tracing a slow, wet line up the side of her neck with his tongue. Her breathing becomes erratic. His hand moves up the right strap of her shirt, and pulls it down.

"Don't-" Videl begins.

The strap falls, uncovering her right breast. The boy looks around her shoulder for a better look at it, and smiles approvingly. Videl's face reddens in a combination of anger and embarrassment.

'Why?' she thinks to herself. 'Why do I feel so damn weak?!'

The boy caresses the swell of his victim's naked bust, clearly enjoying the soft and smooth flesh at his fingertips. Videl clenches her teeth, as the exposed nipple hardens in response. The young Saiyan gives the bosom another squeeze, making her squeal. Taking the taut pink nipple in his fingers, he repeatedly tweaks it. Videl involuntarily tilts her head backward. Now within his reach, the small android licks circles around her outer ear then nibbles her earlobe.

"S-Stop that-!" Videl screams in disgust.

With his left hand, he grabs a tuft of hair behind her head. He forces her to face him. She fearfully sees the lust in his face, right before he roughly kisses her in the mouth! Her eyes widen in shock, and she tries to pull away in vain. He relishes her mouth, exploring inside with his tongue. His right hand now slowly slides down her body. Lower and lower, finally stopping and pressing down on her crotch. Videl's whole body shudders, and she renews her struggles, her screams muffled in her attacker's mouth. His fingers roughly press down on her genitals, sliding up and down, making circular motions. She starts to moisten and stains the front of her shorts. He finally releases her from the kiss, and Videl takes a deep breath.

"You bastard!" she hisses at him. "When my father gets here, he'll-!"

"oh Ms. Satan when your father gets here your going to kill him for me" before Videl could come up with a threat, the saiyan slips off her shirt's remaining strap, exposing her other breast. Both his hands return to her bare bosoms, and repeatedly kneads them, more mercilessly than before. And as he does so, he also places hot, wet kisses on her nape, back, and shoulder blades. He starts tweaking both nipples, and this time Videl is unable to suppress her moans. His left-hand moves behind her. He bends her forward, then he roughly squeezes the left cheek of her buttocks.

"H-Hey," she worriedly says. "W-What do you think you're-?"

He pulls the waistband of her shorts down, revealing her fair, smooth, well-toned ass. He smiles wickedly and slowly moves his palm across the surface of her bare skin. All the while, his other hand continues to fondle her right breast. Videl swallows hard, goosebumps forming on her arms. He lubricates a finger with his saliva. Then she feels the tip poke her anus.

"No!" she screams. "Don't-!"

He pushes the wet finger inside her. She gives a long high pitched shriek of pain! Sweat beads her body as he continues sliding the finger in and out. After subjecting the girl to seemingly long minutes of agony, he withdraws the finger and begins to undo his belt.

He takes out his cock and rubs the tip on the outer edge of her virgin clit. Videl knows what's about to happen next, and makes a last-ditch effort to struggle free with what little strength she has left. The android wraps his other arm around her waist to steady her. Then he shoves his penis in!

Videl screams again. The android thrusts inside her repeatedly, her asshole warm and tight around his member, her breasts jiggling up and down. He moves his hands to her hips to plunge even deeper! Videl yelps with every thrust, and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm-going-to kill you!" she threatens him.

He doesn't hear her. He just moves a hand back to her tit, squeezes, and accelerates the pace of his motions. Videl's yelps also quicken accordingly.

Finally, after hours he comes filling her so much that a bulge appears on her chest and Videl can only grimace in disgust, pain, and anger, as she feels the warm fluids flow inside her. Satisfied, for the moment, the saiyan withdraws his penis.

However, as he steps back up, with only one of his hands still groping her right tit, Videl seizes the opportunity! She throws her left elbow back! It surprises him, but he still manages to block the attack with his hand right before it could smash him in the nose. But in doing so, he forgets about his short pants which slide down his legs. Distracted by this, he loses hold of her breast. Videl, meanwhile, pulls up her own shorts. Her strength rapidly returning now, she swings her left leg back at him. He dodges, but trips on the shorts around his ankles, and falls ass first on the pavement. Videl nimbly hops away and spins to face her foe.

"OK, you little pervert," she threatens him, pulling up the straps of her shirt over her shoulders to cover herself. "Now, you face the daughter of Satan!"

She goes into her fighting stance. But before she could make a move, ANOTHER hand reaches from behind her to grasp her left breast!

Then she notices that her strength is not being sapped away this time. She is about to struggle when she feels a hand press against the side swell of her right boob.

"I wouldn't," a man's voice from behind taunts her. "Unless

He pushed her roughly onto her back, and she couldn't stop herself from falling, and in her surprise, Videl stopped hiding her body, revealing it to kakarot.

Videl's F-Cups bounced as she landed on the bed, and she looked up as kakarot took her only slightly wide hips in his very hard hands.

"I'm impressed Videl most women would have broken already but...you still can't win"Aiming, kakarot thrust himself fully into her, and Videl arched her back, moaning out in surprise, the movement making the bed creak loudly.

kakarot drilled into Videl, her breasts only bouncing slightly as she was holding his shoulders, moaning deeply, his hands now on her moderate but still a somewhat large ass.

He smirked, seeing her eyes clenching tightly, and this continued for only minutes until Videl opened her blue eyes back up, "P-Please... stop..." She tried to say between breaths, using every last ounce of her willpower to not moan.

kakarot didn't listen, only went faster.

She clenched his shoulders more tightly, leaning in closer to him, her next stutter almost becoming a moan, having to close one of her eyes as well to keep from letting that happen, "Sah... S-Stop now..."

Again, he did not listen, only went even faster.

At this, Videl closed her eyes tightly, then from her mouth came out a small moan that she couldn't contain.

kakarot sped up another level, and she found herself having to use all of her strength to hang on to reality as words start to prickle in her she leans next to his ear, whispering the next sentence, "S-Stop... I'm begging you... please...agh...please stop ..." but unfortunately for videl, the human mind can only take so much with a final shudder her world breaks as her body begins to change as her baby blue eyes become blood red and a tail pertubes from her back

She closed her eyes, kissing back.

kakarot held her sides, and she held his shoulders in response.

Pushing her lightly onto her back, kakarot felt himself becoming hardened once again during the kiss, and with that knowledge, he rubbed her opening.

She squirmed somewhat under his touch, then responded by reaching down, grasping his length in her hand and jerking him off slowly, twisting her hand around as she did it.

When kakarot knew he was completely hard, he pulled away from her, then kissing her neck lightly, aiming his length before pushing himself into her once more.

Videl could feel it filling her up, and looked at her cunt as this happened, shocked to see a bulge pressing out into her.

When it was fully inside, kakarot looked at Videl, as though asking her approval.

She nodded and braced herself.

Her efforts weren't in vain; kakarot began pounding wildly into her, and she gripped the bedsheets with her hands, her F-Cups bouncing just as wildly as he was thrusting.

She threw her head back, screaming out, closing her eyes tightly, getting a split second break as kakarot leaned away to pull her right leg up into the air.

Sweat would cover their bodies when the first round of the lovemaking session was over.

Videl would suddenly clutch kakarot's hair, and yank it painfully as she neared her climax, which was in genuine reality, her very first.

When she reached it, she moaned loudly, pulling his head into her cleavage, tightening around him.

kakarot smiled, then pulled away, "You'll have to go through more than that if you want to satisfy me."

It would in fact take 10 more rounds (or climaxes from Videl rather) to get him to become satisfied.

In the last round, Videl had given up on him pleasuring himself and decided to take matters into her own hands.

She gripped his forearms, as he held her steady by holding her hips, and she screamed as she rode him wildly, breasts bouncing wildly as she did this, sweat making their skin much more slippery than before.

After a while, kakarot was tortured by her breasts as they bounced to the point that he reached up and cupped her right one in his hand, the free one which was slightly larger than the other bouncing still, her hardened nipple pressing into his palm.

Soon, kakarot felt his own climax coming, and when she screamed, climax hitting her hard enough to make her arch her back, kakarot exploded into her.

They breathed heavily, as Videl lowered herself down on top of him, hugging him, breasts pressing into his chest.

Then they looked at each other, before leaning in, kissing each other deeply.

When they broke away, kakarot pushed a hand into her stomach, "you know what you need to do now don't you

**-A few days later-**

"hmm it's a shame that they had to die so soon despite being weak as the rest they were at the most honorable warriors can't say the same for the rest of this pathetic species, "thought kakarot as he walked through the village set below korin's tower "although they did attack me first I guess the fact that I was carrying the dead body of one of their members so I guess that didn't help... also the fact that I had wiped out almost half the human race meh dosoent matter still bored of this world and the shitty fighters it has"

"Oh so you want an earth with other warriors"

"wha- wait M- "

"HIIII you didn't answer my question maggot"

"of...course sir *gulp* I would like that sir

"BYE"

and with a pop kakarot was instantly taken out of the multiverse he was in being brought through a tunnel-like void kakarot gazes out into the infinite universes watching men with purple skin collecting...gems and a guy with grey skin fighting some idiot wearing his underwear backward 'what the hell is all this' but that thought process didn't last long as kakarot is spat out of the weird tunnel into some jungle confused kakarot starts walking "huh now where am I thi-"

"HALT you are trespassing into the land of Konoha state who you are right now are face the consequences" states what looks like some type of ninja "Uhm where the hell did you just say I was"

**Authors Notes: Finished Please Review = )**

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Kakarot-6,546**

**Videl-**

**Before Transformation:15**

**After Transformation:360**

** -uncalculable **


	8. Chapter 8:Welcome To The Leaf

**Alright Here is Chapter 8 I do not own Dragon Ball, Naruto or its character's**

**please enjoy = )**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Welcome To Konoha**

Five figures dashed through the large thickets and trees in the surrounding forest. They ran, with their bodies streamlined, their hands behind their backs as they moved, hopping from tree to tree, and their mission of the most important urgency. Straying behind was a man with silver hair, his face covered partially by a mask, leaving only one eye open, as he wore a flak jacket over what was the expected uniform of the Jonin shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. Next to him was a girl with pink hair, wearing a pair of leather shorts and a pink top with thick, heavy gloves, following behind as quickly as possible. Then came a pale-skinned boy, with a chokuto on his back, and an expressionless face worn easily. Then there was the only none Konoha native amongst them, with her blonde hair packed into pigtails and a giant fan on her back. Last but not least, was a female kunoichi who led the pack, with brilliant blond hair, she wore an open orange jacket that did absolutely nothing to hide her large D-cups, and wore a mesh fishnet underneath that, with wrappings covering her breasts. Her blond hair was let into long flowing pigtails on both sides of her head, and coupled with the mid-thigh combat skirt, she made for a truly amazing sight.

"Come on Sensei! We need to hurry up if we want to rescue Gaara!"

"Slow down Naruko, we won't be doing him any good if we're all out of breath before we reach Suna."

The girl, named Naruko, bit her lower lip. "I know but… I can't just let the Akatsuki take him."

Her sensei sighed, but he too understood the severity of their mission, which was easily S-Class for a reason. The Fifth Kazekage had been abducted by the Akatsuki, and they needed to intercept him as rapidly as possible, otherwise, things would not go well.

No one was perhaps as worried as the man's sister, who was also following them in order to rescue her brother.

"Don't worry Temari-chan, I promise I won't let anything happen to Gaara."

Temari, the girl, simply nodded. She had chosen to put her trust in the Fourth Hokage's Daughter, the heroine of Konoha. She had been the one who had taken out Gaara in the first place, three years ago, during the Chunin Exams. Where all had failed, Naruko had proven why she was considered Konoha's Greatest Hero.

She wanted to affirm Naruko that she believed her, but she was unable to do so before the ground in front of them exploded.

"Look out!"

The three kunoichis and two shinobi scattered, watching as a massive explosion hit the ground where they stood not long ago, and Temari was already in motion, swinging her fan into her hands as she anticipated an attack, and likewise, all of them were ready.

"Goddamnit Mr Popo! The fucking hell? Are you trying to kill me? you couldn't even give me a warning?"

The sight that popped up in front of them once the dust cleared was most definitely not what anyone was expecting. There was a man who stood, in an orange gi with ragged pants, possessing spiky long black-hair "Goddamnit Mr. Popo! The fucking hell? Are you trying to kill me? What was with that jump?"

"Hey...These forests…I don't recognize them and the power levels I've never sensed them before hmm oh I know Shenron I wish for you to tell me where I am oh and also and match my appearance to the most powerful human on this planet."

"Who… who are you?"

the blonde girl had asked him or Naruko as Shenron told him had asked, and Kakarot could not help but eye her up and down. Gods damm,

"Why do you look like me? Are you… are you part of the Akatsuki? Did they send you to stop us from getting Gaara?"

Kakarot blinked. They were going after this Gaara? That meant that the Akatsuki had just launched their attack… which meant…

He would get to kill more humans.

He could already feel his dick hardening from the thought as the gathered shinobi instantly went on the offensive, all of them drawing their weapons and entering their stances.

"It seems I am in some alternate version of my world."

Kakashi had come forth, eyeing them warily. "Who are you? You are wearing a Konoha headband yet, I do not recall ever seeing anyone like you before in Konoha… you have a Sharingan, yet you do not look like an Uchiha and you look far too similar to Minato-sensei for this to be a coincidence."

Should he troll them? Oh, yes, he was definitely going to troll them.

"My name is… uh, Menma! I am the illegitimate child of Minato Namikaze and the secret grandson of Uchiha Madara."

Oh, this was sheer gold. The shock and disbelief on their faces were enough to almost make him rolling on the floor in laughter. Maybe he would do that later, but for now, he was going to simply enjoy this.

"That's not possible!" the blond girl had yelled, "My father was an honest man! He would never have cheated on my mother!"

"Minato met my mother long before he met Kushina. But he abandoned her, he abandoned her for that red-headed temptress. Now, my only goal in life is to make all his loved ones suffer, starting with you dearest sister."

Was he overselling it yeah a little? Perhaps. But he had to admit that it would make one hell of a convincing backstory, considering all the facts and everything else.

"I won't let that happen!"

Kakarot frowned. There was too much talking here and not enough action. So, who should he get started with? Hmm… ini mini miny mo… that pale-skinned Root scum has got to go.

"Pitiful."

Sai was sent soaring straight into his hands, his eyes suddenly wide from the unexpected gravitational pull, as such, he was unable to respond when Kakarot formed a Rasengan with that same hand and thrust it directly into his face.

Who would win, incredibly powerfull ball of ki versus emotionless pale smuck?

The splash of blood that followed as the now headless body of the Root agent dropped to the floor proved that emotionless pale smucks just could not get a break.

As expected, the pink-haired banshee shrieked at the top of her lungs at the gruesome murder, and looked just about ready to throw up, meanwhile, both Kakashi and the girl stood, looking absolutely stunned because they had just seen him perform the Rasengan, which seemed to solidify his 'backstory' that he really was her half-brother.

"So, dearest sister, you were saying that you wouldn't let what happen?"

The attack began.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she roared at the top of her voice, and Kakarot just stared emotionlessly at the charging army of clones.

Was this truly she fought? Sweet kami, there was almost no tactics to the haphazard way the female clones had rushed at him, and Kakarot let out a sigh.

He extended his hands, and two Rasenshuriken appeared in them, the screeching bells of the technique easily drawing the attention of everyone on the battlefield, none more so than Kakashi.

"I-Impossible! H-he's completed the Rasengan?!"

The spiraling attacks tore through the clones like a hot knife through butter, none of them being able to so much as react in time to the speeding techniques before they converged together, creating a massive explosion of microscopic wind blades that extended outwards in a sphere the size of two stacked Gamabunta.

Silence.

"S-such power…"

"I-I've never seen such devastating power."

Kakarot almost laughed. If this was their reaction to a plain Rasenshuriken, he wondered what they would think about the other moves in his arsenal. Hell, he had not even activated Kaio-ken or used the Kamehameha yet, and they were already looking about ready to throw in the towel.

He couldn't have that now could he?

He vanished, or more accurately, he jogged around the battlefield, but to them, he might as well have been moving at light speed as he appeared directly behind the blonde woman and pinned her do the ground.

Quite literally, he formed the same black rods that Pain had used, and then he pinned her to the ground, crucifixion style, both arms stretched out, and both legs spread out, and then, he sat on her breasts.

Regardless, he grabbed a kunai from her pouch, ignoring her scream of pain from essentially being crucified to the floor, and then he placed channeled concentrated wind chakra into it as he placed it on her throat.

Now, for the ultimate test.

"Sakura, kill Kakashi or my sister dies."

Shocked and complete silence entered the battlefield as the pink-haired girl turned a pale sheet of white once everyone's attention turned to her.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Kill Kakashi or I kill her. Once I do kill her, the Kyuubi will be released, and it will ravage the land and kill millions. You can stop that, all you need to do is kill Kakashi first."

"S-Sakura-chan don't listen to – mmph!"

Tch, he didn't need her talking, so he placed his hand over her mouth, activating the Rinnegan's abilities as he began siphoning her chakra into himself, weakening her in the process.

Sakura shuddered like a leaf in place and Kakashi stood completely overwhelmed by the surprising turn of events. Most likely he had given them this same scenario during their Bell Test, but he supposed he never imagined such a scenario would occur.

"The clock is ticking Haruno. I will give you ten seconds to make the choice, or I kill her and then I kill you."

Sakura's entire body did the equivalent of someone with the jitters, seemingly hyperventilating, and Kakarot grinned as he began the countdown.

"Ten."

Temari charged forward, swinging her giant fan as she sent forth a wind technique at him, he responded in turn by wordlessly creating a Shadow Clone that absorbed the chakra from the technique and pinned the Suna kunoichi to the ground. Though not literally.

"Nine."

Sakura was still shaking, even as her hand wielded a kunai, and she turned to Kakashi, contemplating what she would do, her eyes seemingly begging for an answer.

"Eight."

Kakashi had his mask down, and Kakarot watched as his left eye turned into that of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Seven."

Kakashi attempted to use the Kamui on him, even as Sakura still stood, shivering in place and as tears began streaming from her eyes and snot gathered around her nostrils.

"Six."

He negated the Kamui with his own Sharingan, which had been copied from the Obito of this world, and he had far more chakra than Kakashi did, meaning that the silver-haired Jonin's technique fizzled out into nothingness.

"Five."

Kakashi's face turned into one of utmost despair as he realized that his trump card had failed, and as he literally cried blood.

"Four."

"Three."

Sakura continued to display her own uselessness, shaking and shuddering as she glanced between the girl on the floor and her sensei, as though she was actually capable of weighing which of their lives were more important.

"Two."

The blonde jinchuuriki tried to struggle to free herself from his grasp, but he had drained the entirety of her reserves, and physically speaking, he was far superior.

"One."

The sound of a blade tearing through flesh ripped through the air.

Kakarot stared in disbelief as the shaking Sakura now stood over Kakashi, her kunai having slipped through the under path of his chin, slicing clean through his jugular.

The man managed to regard her with the calmest of expressions, there was shock and disbelief in his eyes, but at the same time, he realized that it was most probably his fault.

Kakarot looked through this timeline, Kakashi had never given his students the solution to that problem. In all honesty, the wisest course of action was to sacrifice the captive teammate and escape, most possibly because anyone capable of capturing a member of your team and holding him hostage with no possibility of escape, was far above your levels. Say you did kill your teammate, your enemy could be lying, and he would just kill his hostage anyway, leaving you alone, against a vastly superior foe. Then, say he wasn't lying, you'd live with the fact that you sacrificed one team member to save another, and of course, your teammate would never forgive you for that.

Oh but Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. She was every bit as naïve as she was flat-chested.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei…" she choked out, and Kakarot found himself grinning easily.

Of course, the human under him had her eyes widen in disbelief, and Kakarot could already feel the sheer build-up of Kyubi's chakra.

Kakarot grinned. "My work here is done. see you later losers!"

He vanished from his position

"I do not understand… what was the purpose of leaving?" Shenron asked kakarot telepathically

Kakarot grinned.

"The girl fell into despair and tapped into the unfiltered Kyubi's power. Most likely she won't be able to tell the difference between friend and foe, and she'll kill Sakura and Temari, and fall into even more despair!"

Once she became depressed enough, it would be a breeze to mold her into his own fitting, shaping her into something dangerous, something lethal, and something sexy. Oh, and he'd bring back the two girls she killed, of course, he couldn't just let Sakura die so easily. Flat as a board she might be, he needed to test out the tightness of that ass. And Temari's appeal laid in those legs, those nice long legs.

Kakarot rubbed his palms together. Oh, this was sheer perfection. It was like corrupting his 'light' half but only far more entertaining.

"Let's see… who else I should do? Hmm…" Kakarot started thinking about what he could do in this world that he could give him a small workout until Naruko was done with her little fit

"We are staying here?"

Kakarot shook his head. "Only for a while. I want to kill the Akatsuki, convert some good girls to the sexy bad, have sex with a couple of 'em, kill some pricks and then we'll kiss goodbye to the Elemental Nations once and for all."

Shenron sighed.

He grinned.

**-A Few Hours Later-**

Sakura felt cold. There was a frigid burning feeling within her chest that had extended as though her heart pumped ice through her veins. She felt nothing but coldness and darkness for the longest of time, and it was only made worse by how tight her chest felt, as though her lungs were constricted by rope. She tried to remember what had happened, and then it came back to her. She remembered the malevolent powerful chakra, she remembered the spiraling energy peaking into the sky, she remembered the ground exploding and she remembered watching as her teammate Naruko had morphed into that evil, red, thing with three tails.

Then, she remembered how it had lunged at her, and in one smooth move, it's hand had gone straight through her chest, pushing out her beating heart through the other end. She managed to utter her name through her bloody lips, but it was too late, and instead, it callously thrashed her aside and went in search of a new target.

She remembered bleeding out on the ground with tears rolling down her cheeks, and then she remembered nothing.

Except, now, she could feel a slight warmth. She could feel winds hit against her from some unknown source, and she could feel air and heat and warmth.

A lot of warmth.

Heavy warmth.

The warmth seemed to have coalesced itself mostly against a single part of her entire anatomy, and she did not understand it. The warmth was large, it was pulsating, and it constantly moved in and out of her rectum with such a fast pace that she did not know how to describe it. The warmth felt quite good, good, oh, it was getting better and better as she could feel the shape as something veiny and hard, and as it moved faster and faster, going deeper into her at a pace nothing had ever done before.

W-what was this sensation?

Slowly, she could feel her body again, she could feel everything again, and belatedly, she could hear the sounds of rushing winds as groans, and it took the last of her strength to open up her eyelids.

She almost screamed once she found herself in the sky, so far high up that the trees and everything else appeared like mere specks of green.

She did scream, however, as she felt an inexplicable pleasure rock her body from the warmth that was in her ass, that stretched it and continued to plow into it endlessly, back and forth, and she could not help but clench her butt cheeks in some attempt to stop the pleasurable invasion.

She heard a groan.

"Ah! Finally, you're conscious. Damn, your ass feels way tighter now that you're awake."

She turned her head up to the voice, carefully, as she did not know what it would take to stop whatever insane Jutsu that was keeping them airborne, as she stared at the black spiky hair of the man, and his two, enchanting eyes. He was shirtless, and his body possessed a great deal of muscle and well defined abs, which she trailed down, until reached his waist and realized that he was holding her by the thighs, his strong hands somehow not at all bothered from her weight, and his large, member was buried deep within her ass, hidden by her two butt cheeks.

She was confused. She was disorientated, and she had no idea as to anything except the fact that she now knew what anal sex felt like, against her own volition.

"W-w-what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING –"

He slapped her across the ass hard, and she let out a strong gasp from the sensation, which made her clench her butt even harder, and made him groan.

"Ah fuck, those wet dreams were spot on. Your ass is snug as hell."

Indignation and anger instantly took over as her face turned a brilliant pink, the same shade of her hair.

"S-STOP! PERVERT! YOU CAN'T –

She let out a 'meep' as she felt his fingers trail across the patch of hair above her womanhood.

"And what do you know, the drapes match the curtains. Part of me always thought you dyed your hair pink."

She rapidly began squirming in his grasp, kicking as she attempted to pry herself from his powerful grip. She – she hadn't even kissed anyone yet! And – and – she had only ever had plans of doing things like this with Sasuke-kun, not this male version of Naruko! None of this was in her plans, and she was only thankful that he had not decided to penetrate her virginity, and had focused on her ass instead.

Her ass! T-t-t-things came out from there, they weren't supposed to go in!

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB SHANNARA! YOU PERVERTED –"

"Before you say or do anything stupid as you usually do, allow me to point out two things."

The voice cut across so sharply that she had no other choice but to listen.

"First, we are several thousand kilometers above the ground. The exact number? Low enough that you might feel dizzy from the thin air, but not yet suffocating from a lack of it, but high enough to make sure that you if you fall, you'll become a nice pink and red stain on the ground."

Slowly, she felt the saliva in her mouth coalesce as she gulped.

"Second, you were dead. I brought you back to life just so I could test if your ass really was as tight as my wet dreams often indicated, and unless you give me a reason to keep you alive, once I shoot my seed into your ass, I'm dropping you."

Her eyes easily widened from that information.

He – he brought her from the dead? That was impossible – but, at the same time, she would never forget the feeling of her heart being ripped out… GAH! None of this made any sense! Tsunade-shishou had said that there were no Jutsu capable of reviving the dead, but if that was the case, how did he do it? AND WHY WAS HIS PENIS IN HER ASS?!

Wait… was this what they called rape?

Her anger was instantly culled by a deep-seated fear.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! STOP! LET ME – "

Wait, saying let me go in such a situation would be the worst thing she could do.

"Let you? Oh, you want me to let you go?"

She spotted a hawk, one of the most majestic birds of all time, flying below them.

"NO! Nononono! I – mean –"

"You want me to unhand you? To release you? To set you free? If you object to me thrusting my dick into your ass at high speeds whilst clouds and birds pass us by, oh do tell me now."

She opened her mouth, realizing that there was nothing she could say that would mean he should stop assaulting her, and not mean that he should stop holding her.

He had the high ground.

Her mouth closed with a dry clack as her throat burned.

"Yeah, I fucking thought so."

He proceeded to slam his hips into her buttocks, making her eyes go wide and teary from the sensations of the full length of his cock going deeper into her ass.

She screamed at the top of her voice, from the sensation, as he repeated the tactic, disengaging his cock and then thrusting it in again at full speed, whilst he rammed into her in an airborne doggy style position.

"So Sakura-chan, do you enjoy the feeling of my cock in your ass?"

She almost insulted him for asking the question, as though she was supposed to enjoy the feeling of that pulsating, large member brutally enjoy her ass whilst flying high in the sky.

"Well, if you don't, I guess I'll just have to stop and fold my arms –"

"Y-yes! I enjoy the feeling of your cock deep in my ass!"

"Master."

What?

"From now on you call me master. Unless your pride is worth more than your life –"

"No-! Of course n-not master!"

She bit her lip as she berated herself once more when she felt the man, who had claimed to be the son of the Yondaime and some secret child of Madara Uchiha, the man who had called himself Naruko's brother, proceeded to continue ramming his cock down her ass.

Why? Why was this feeling so good? Why was she getting so aroused and so turned on? Screaming or crying would do no good because no one would ever hear her so high up, but rather than feel a burning passion or embarrassment or shame from being violated in this manner, all she felt was sweet, inexplicable pleasure.

"Do you enjoy my cock Sakura-chan? Do you?"

He spanked her over the ass again and again and she could not even explain the waves of pleasure that rocked down her body. What was wrong with her? She could feel herself already soaking wet, and it was becoming harder and harder to think straight with the behemoth that was ramming into her ass at high speeds.

Was it because she had died as he claimed? To have gone from dying one second, to suddenly being alive and having sex the next, was that why she wasn't screaming or protesting and just let the man thrust into her anyway he liked? Enduring this was far, far better than the coldness she had felt when she was dead, and to have gone from that to this was a much greater alternative.

He spun her out from the doggy position, and instead he held her in what could only be considered an upside-down cowgirl position, as she was now able to finally get a glimpse of his face, his strong masculine face and his diamond jawline, as his eyes glanced into her with a passion as he continued to thrust into her. Her body rocking from each thrust, as sensation filled her up, her nipples erect and firm, her voice coming out in brief whimpers as she let out ragged breaths and subtle moans.

"I am your God Sakura. I am the one who brought you back from the dead when your teammate had ripped your heart out."

She did not have the voice to refuse, she could not even so much as deny or say anything else, pleasure rocking her body as his tongue captured her lips, then went deeper into her tongue, subjugating it within seconds as he explored every corner and every cavity of her mouth without a hint of subtlety.

"If you live now, you live only to please me."

"N-n-no –" She whimpered, her every breath becoming a hot moan. This – this was w-wrong – s She – she loved Sasuke-kun. She wanted to be with Sasuke-kun… but, his touches, his words, his scent, his lips, all of it were fire, all of it made her body yearn for more and for more.

"You are nothing without me Sakura. Useless, weak, but with me, you are everything. I complete you, I make you whole. I am your master. I am your God."

The last of her inhibitions and restraints broke as she felt him trail his hands around her breasts, finding her nipples and using his thumb and index finger to fine-tune them, turning and twisting them as the rest of his palm angrily grabbed her petite A-cups. Oh god yes, she wanted him in more than just her ass, she wanted him in every crevice and every hole, he was liquid, caressing down her form and pouring down her with reckless abandon.

Yes… she, she owed him his life. Without him, she would be nothing.

She had always been useless without him, hadn't she? Yes… he was her master… her master…

"P-please – please me! Pleasure me more Master! Complete me! Fuck me harder master! Fill me up with your seed! Make this useless bitch have a purpose!"

He had a vicious grin on her face as he bucked his hips three times, her entire body shuddering as she felt the veiny member inside her, giving her a level of pleasure she had never seen before.

"Now… let me… give your life… MEANING!"

She felt as though lightning had struck her body as she arched her head back from the feeling of the thick, hot wad of semen rushing into her ass, she tightened her butt cheeks hard, and clenched her hole from the sensations, as hot tears stung at her eyes and the heat of the sticky load made her moan.

"AHHHH! I'm CUMMING! I'm CUMMING from your cock in my ass Master!"

She grit her teeth hard as her vision swam, and liquids squirted from her womanhood, her entire body rocking and shaking madly like someone undergoing a seizure, continuing this process as her toes curled and her entire head swung back.

"Damn that was awesome."

She stared, hazily at the man's grinning form before his hands then formed into a familiar cross-handsign that she had seen Naruko use countless times.

Eight shadow clones popped into existence around them, all of them equally grinning, and all of them having their massive bulging cocks out and erect.

"Time for rounds two to one hundred."

Those words were the last things she remembered before her world once again turned black.

If one were to have looked up into the skies at that moment, they would have met the surprising sight of a shirtless young man, descending from the heavens like a god. In his arms was a woman who's entire form was still rocking and shaking from orgasms, as she was drenched from head to toe in semen. Her ass was gaping open and was leaking copious amounts of the sticky white liquid, and so was her vagina, which had been stretched out and was also filled to the brim with it. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, as her mouth lay open and her tongue stuck out, with an entire gulp-full of semen within.

"So I can cross out anal fucking and gangbanging Sakura into unconsciousness off my list. All righty! What's next?"

The spot at which he had arrived, had a familiar blonde woman, whose hair was usually tied up into pigtails but now allowed to freely flow. The woman was hunched over, as a clone's dick was thrusting down her throat in the front, and there was another clone ravaging her pussy from behind.

"Damn boss! You have to try Temari out! She's got this awesome deepthroat technique!"

"Screw that! You need to try out her pussy! It's not as tight as Bulma's but she clamps on so hard I almost dispelled as I nutted!"

He shook his head. "You guys forget that I gain all your memories and experiences when you dispel, so I'll remember the sensations of both."

Both clones nodded, before letting out groans as they cummed loads into the Kazekage's sister, the clone at the front spurting down her throat with such force that Temari had failed to effectively swallow it all and nearly choked, and the one at the back blowing his load into her pussy, and watching as it made her stomach swell slightly from the sheer amount.

They both dispelled at the same time, and Kakarot cursed as the memories of their intercourse and sensations instantly hit him.

Thankfully, Sakura the Cumdumpster™ was available for him to rapidly shove his dick down her throat as he blew his load into her for the umpteenth time that day. Even unconscious, she was able to swallow most of it, and the mere sensation of his cock in her mouth sent her into another shuddering fit of orgasms.

Ah, Kakarot let out a satisfied grin as he removed his dick from her mouth, and stared at the likewise unconscious Temari. Both of them had been killed by the she-demon, whom he had discovered was named Naruko (how original) and he had brought them back using dragon balls.

It had been fun fucking them both senseless, but now he supposed it was time to go out and kill somebody.

He recalled from the memories of the clone that Kaguya had gone off to 'infiltrate' the Akatsuki as he had instructed, which left him with just enough time for him to do what he needed to do, by destroying Konoha and the other Four Shinobi villages.

Oh yeah, Sunagakure had just lost the Kazekage Gaara, hadn't it? They'd be the first one that he'd destroy. Or enslave. Or both.

"Alright! Time to go kill thousands of useless generic male shinobi, and enslave their women and children! Who's with me?"

He frowned at the lack of response, before blinking. Oh, wait, he had fucked both of them into unconsciousness.

"Kamui."

Whistling a jaunty tune to himself, he picked up the two girls with the Deva Path's power of gravity, and tossed them into his Kamui dimension, before closing it up and flexing his muscles.

He was going to enjoy this.

Oh yeah, where did that blonde girl of his go anyway? Probably went on a rampage in the three-tailed cloak.

He shrugged. He'd come back for her after he made a thousand widows and orphans.

Because he was just that kind of guy.


	9. Chapter 9:Village Falls

**I Do Not Own Dragon Ball, Naruto or any of the characters used in this fic**

**Please Enjoy = )**

* * *

Baki growled. The Jonin of Sunagakure no Sato felt nothing but utmost humiliation and embarrassment, he felt shame and anger, his teeth grinded against themselves as he clenched his fists. Was this what Sunagakure no Sato had been reduced to? Their Kazekage had been abducted by the Akatsuki after the man had tried his best to protect them all from the bomb of the clay-wielding Akatsuki member. Kankuro had gone off in chase of them, only to have returned critically poisoned and injured, and Suna had no other S-Rank shinobi capable of retrieving Gaara or going after their Kazekage.

A "Great" Shinobi Village had no S-Ranked shinobi whatsoever. It was disgraceful.

So they had been left with absolutely no other choice but to instead rely on Konoha, on their allies to provide them with the much-needed back-up in order to weather through these hard times. With Temari having to be the Konoha-Suna Ambassador, he could only hope that they had been able to garner the support of strong, capable people in order to rescue the Kazekage.

Of course, things were never that simple. They had waited and waited and waited, and the shinobi from Konoha had failed to show up, likewise so had Temari, the Kazekage's sister.

Kankuro had died from his poisoning, and moral in Suna was at an all-time low. This was it, there were very few shinobi of notability in the entire village, as it stood, they were a great shinobi village in all but name, and any other village could choose to invade and conquer them.

Of course, it had not taken long for a massive explosion to have rocked the middle of Sunagakure no Sato, evaporating several buildings and sending civilians and shinobi alike airborne like giant fleshy tumbleweeds, dust and debris rising high into the cloud in the manner and shape of a mushroom cloud.

"INVADER!"

"SOUND THE ALARMS!"~

Baki swore. Today was just not his day.

* * *

Kakarot was hard.

This sentiment was one which he had felt over and over again, and of course, there was nothing new about the fact that he enjoyed sex more than a couple of blue-balled newlywed rabbits. Of course, the only other thing he enjoyed more than sex, was perhaps, mass carnage and murder. The scent of blood and the sight of all that he hated fleeing in agony, or at least, trying to flee in agony.

"M-m-my arms! I can't feel my l-legs!"

Oh, he felt his dick harden even more as random Suna Jonin number four fell onto the ground thrashing about from his lack of legs.

"The ground is lava! The ground is lava! AHHH! MY LEGS! IT BURNS!"

Sweet kami, his tattered pants were several shades to tight as he let out a whimsical smile at the smell of burning human flesh which seemed surprisingly close to that of steak, though a little bit too burnt for his tastes. Oh, wait, their skeletons were already melting as well? That was a shame.

"F-fall back! Retreat!"

"No! Stand firm! Where are the reinforcements! Where are the reinforcements goddamned it?!"

"They're dead! They're all dead! All the ANBU! ALL THE JONIN! ALL OF THEM!"

"How?! H-he's just one man!"

Kakarot's frowned. He took objection to that sentiment, he was technically a walking army with his shadow clones, but of course, they did not know that he had been using Shadow Clones all around the village to turn the floor to lava with his Lava Release, flood other areas with Water Release, and then use Steam Release to really broil up some others.

"Damn these guys are weak… were the average shinobi of Suna really this bad? I don't see how in the world they survived Four Wars."

He had taken out the 'elite' of the village first, believing that the ANBU and Jonin would at least give him a challenge, but unfortunately it was seemingly not to be.

Realizing that it took him less than a half an hour to take out the entirety of a Hidden Shinobi Village, he had immediately changed his plans and sent Shadow Clones to Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. Likewise, he had changed Kaguya's plans as well, and sent her off to Taki instead of having her go to Ame. Once they were done, he'd tackle Konoha for last.

So he would be taking out the Five Great Shinobi Villages simultaneously, and all before dinner too.

Just another day at the office.

For now, he was just taking out the Chunin and Genin of Suna, trying to kill them in as many unique ways as possible to earn higher style points. This of course included but was not limited to, his individual fingers and toes, his elbows, shoulders, knees and ankles, his forehead, ears, lips, tongue and teeth, and of course, his cock.

"Protect the civilians! W-w-we cannot let him go any further!"

"For Suna!"

"For Suna!"

He clapped, his palms smacking together into thunderous applause and giving all of the gathered Chunin pause, each of them warily and shakily gazing up to the form of the one man who had single-handedly walked into their village with a random female ANBU on his cock, and then proceeded to lay siege to everyone and everything within it.

"I'm impressed by you guys' dedication! I mean, with a chant like that, one would almost believe you weren't about to die completely worthless deaths!"

Kakarot would have grinned at the manner in which all of them seemed to falter.

Brown haired random, generic Suna Chunin number three charged at him with kenjutsu, and Kakarot spun underneath the blade with relative ease, the sharp metal slicing into nothing but air, as the blond menace then slammed his head directly into the Chunin's chin, a sickening crack echoing as the man's neck snapped backwards and he fell to the ground like roll of tissue paper.

"Nice! Killed someone with my forehead. That should be about fifty points I think?"

The other Chunin were literally shaking in their boots, and one had peed himself. Kakarot cracked his knuckles as he let out a fanged, elongated smile.

"So... tell me boys… have you ever danced with the devil under the pale moonlight?"

Ah, he would forever savor their screams of terror.

* * *

Kakarot Clone B, or simply Kakarot B, found himself whistling as he strolled through the front gates of Iwagakure no Sato. Or at least, he attempted to, before being immediately surrounded by ANBU guards.

"Halt. State your name and your business immediately."

Kakarot B rolled his eyes, already expecting such a reception. The history between this world and the original looked quite similar, or at least, it also happened that Iwa held a grudge against Konoha and similarly hated anyone with spiky hair who would remind them of their greatest enemy, Namikaze Minato.

It was a shame that Minato was not alive in this alternate world, Kakarot B felt that he really needed to pound that man's face into the pavement for the complete and utter 'retardedness' it would have taken for someone who was considered a genius, to have sealed a demon into his own son and while Kakarot knew he wasn't the worlds greatest father at least he never fused his son with a literal demon, and expect people to treat him like a hero. Oh, normal Naruto had gotten it out of his system when they had met after he had been revived with the Edo Tensei according to Shenron, but as a father himself Kakarot had could most definitely had not.

"I'm here to fuck your women, destroy your village, and kill the Tsuchikage. Not particularly in that order."

The ANBU immediately went on guard, and Kakarot B rolled his eyes.

"You know, I thought ANBU were supposed to be like the elite of the village. But it looks more and more like you guys are the cannon fodder that gets beat up just to show how much more powerful and badass the bad guys are."

Kakarot B sighed, they had all attacked him with kunai and with weapons and swords, and he didn't do anything as he simply just let the weapons hit him, not even flinching from the impact seriously it felt like getting punched by a feather

"OH COME ON!"

Their missed strikes had hit each other, and the 'elite' of the 'elite' all collapsed, blood gushing from accidentally slashing their own comrade's throats, or accidentally stabbing their fellow shinobi through the mask and into the eye.

Kakarot B facepalmed. This was utterly ridiculous.

"Alright, that's it. I wanted to kill you all slowly, but I can't risk being infected with this much stupidity."

Utilizing his Ki he flew himself higher and higher into the air above Iwa and then formed a familiar attack in his hands that he had not utilized for a while.

**"FINAL FLASH!"**

Heat, power, kI, destruction, and explosion. All of these became one as he launched the blast of energy at the village of Iwa. There was a flash of all-consuming white light, a ground-shaking roar like the vengeance of a hundred bellowing earthquakes, and in what could only be described as an apocalyptic boom, the village made from the stone was rapidly engulfed in a titanic explosion that uprooted trees and sent them hurling through the air like toothpicks.

Once it was done and nature had stopped roaring, once sound had returned to the world and light had receded, the only thing that was left was a massive, gargantuan crater, far larger than anything Pein had ever been able to make in his own invasion of Konoha.

Kakarot B descended slowly to the ground, landing at the large superheated crater that had parts of the earth bubbling and red, and he promptly dusted his hands together.

"Huh. The Village Hidden in Stone. Yeah… tombstone."

Kakarot B slowly rubbed his chin. "All right, all that's left is to find their Jinchuriki and –"

He was able to dodge, at the last second, a concentrated beamlike attack aimed directly at him, and he grinned, turning to look at the attacker.

"Someone actually survived?"

Clambering up from dust, was an old, aged man, hunched over, frail and small, his arms and legs badly burned and charred to the point that there was absolutely nothing left of it, and part of his face likewise had corroded off to reveal the bone that was left under it, and Kakarot B blinked as he pointed at him.

"Hahahaha! The midget Tsuchikage survived!"

Said midget growled, staring up at him with his one undamaged eye.

"My village… my people… my family… my granddaughter… all of them… gone."

Kakarot B's eyes widened. That – that was true…

"No! No! What have I done?"

Onoki stared at him in confusion, watching as he collapsed to his knees and began pounding his fist unto the floor.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Kakarot B stared up with tears in his eyes.

"Your granddaughter was hot as fuck! Why didn't I have sex with her first?! WHY?!"

The Tsuchikage was speechless.

Suddenly, Kakarot B rose up, and slapped his fist into his palm in realization.

"Oh wait! I can always bring her back with the Dragon Balls! I just have to find her ashes first."

"Y-y-you are insane! Y-y-you are a monster!"

Kakarot B gave a ferocious grin as he stared at the man, vanishing and then reappearing behind him, placing his hand over his head.

"Nothing personal old man. You were all going to die sooner or later, so why not make it sooner and go party with the shinigami?"

Onoki was barely able to stare into the wild, vivid and happy eyes of the man who had just killed his entire village, ended millions of lives, and did so with a brilliant, dazzling smile.

"W-who are y-you?"

Kakarot B grinned.

"The outcome of a besmirched reality."

The Tsuchikage could no sooner ask what that meant before he heard the last two words of his entire existence.

"**BIG BANG ATTACK**."

* * *

There was heat. Blazing, burning, scorching heat that felt as though the very pits of hell had descended upon her form and ravaged her to its utter delight. The heat danced and sailed across every crevice and part of her body with the fervor of a pirate sailing the seas, desperate to find that long lost treasure. Yet, the heat moved as though there was no map, wandering, drifting, swaying, as it climbed the peaks of her breasts, the large sweaty mounds bouncing as the heat caressed its tips. Hardened nipples were flicked and twisted, as though a young infant had found themselves fascinated with them and knew not the effect such actions would have.

She mewled.

The sounds that came out of her mouth and the thoughts that ran through her head were in vicious conflict.

This was wrong.

She said, watching as her village burned with a brief, vibrant intensity, all-consuming black flames converting all matter to ash, and as her shinobi, her wonderful, shinobi, ran, and screamed, and burned. Yet, as they did this, all she could do was let out a dry raspy moan, agonizingly hating the sound of her own voice as the heat returned to her body, this time, lower, feeling an appendage trace around the edges of her thighs and ever so close to her vulva.

This is wrong.

Her body fervently disagreed, as small, shuddering gasps escaped her lips, as she once more felt an appendage, a tongue, she vaguely realized, stroke up and down her vulva, lapping up the moistness with all the passion of parched man drinking from a pool of water.

She whimpered.

To her side, one of her female ANBU watched, unable to move, stripped bare and hunched over as resounding smacks echoed on her backside and she shrieked like a whore. In her front, another clone of their attacker stood, shoving the full length of his cock that was longer than most standard rulers down the poor girl's throat.

I need to stop this.

She wanted to, but the thought was sent out of her mind as she felt the tongue penetrate her, eyes going watery from the sensation as another hearty moan escaped her lips. She could feel the warmth and heaviness of the muscle inside her, she could make out its very shape and length, as it began to whirl and whirl, licking the tip, licking the bottom, licking side to side, and her vision was filled with nothing more than stars upon stars.

She turned her gaze momentarily back to her ANBU, watching, as the woman's face was forcibly thrust front and back, repeatedly, like an aged process, her eyes utterly wide and her cheeks extended as her lips were latched on to the cock. The clone did not spare her in the slightest, barrelling faster, each thrust slamming his balls into the poor girl's chin, as he held the back of her head and turned her entire face into his personal toy.

This is so wrong.

Yet, she found herself clenching her hand and curling her toes as the tongue went deeper, further, as the man-eating her out somehow manipulated the appendage, using it to savor her insides like no one ever had. It was too much, she was feeling too much all at once.

She gasped.

She knew why it felt so good, as, despite her relative good looks, she was an utter novice when it came to sexual experiences, her appearance often intimidated men, and so did her power. Becoming the Mizukage had certainly not changed that, and she had believed, for the longest time, that she would never find someone who would please her.

Oh so wrong.

Her village was burning, the Village Hidden in the Mist would and could instead be renamed to the Village Hidden in Smoke, and here she was, legs wrapped around the man responsible, moaning and heaving and panting as he ate her out like he was a starving god descending on his divine meal.

"Does it feel good Mei-chan?"

Finally, he once again graced her with his voice, it, however, came from a clone standing beside her, his fully extended and heavenly scenting cock aroused, and pushed against her left nipple.

"Your village is burning. Your men are dying. Does seeing this turn you on?"

She knew, he was extremely specific when he said her men were dying. As she gazed upon her village, she witnessed the form of dozens and dozens of the man's clones having sex with every decently attractive woman he could find. All of them moaning and screaming to stop whilst he carelessly plowed at them from behind.

The men? Burning, engulfed by black flames. Screaming to whatever devil or gods of death to release them from their hell.

"Does watching this… make you… aroused?"

"N-no –"

"Tsk. Tsk. I really don't like liars Mei-chan."

He placed to fingers into her mouth, and she did not have the strength to resist or even bite, as his index and middle fingers brought out her tongue gently, and rubbed it.

He gave her a chilling grin, especially with those eyes of his, one purple and one red, dangerously spinning, hypnotizing, calming –

"W-wha – AUGGGH!"

Her body rocked, vibrating and flopping like a fish desperate to return to water, as hot white tears stung at the edges of her eyes as sheer pleasure unlike that she had ever encountered filled her, as the tongue had elongated and hit her womb, and her inexperienced body gave in, her teeth mashing against each other as she released her juices straight into the man's mouth.

He lapped them up, greedily sucking and slurping down on her –

"Gahahaghi – aaaahgaah!"

Incoherent words escaped her lips as he sucked and slurped her entire womanhood, his mouth completely covering it up as he proceeded to suck it out as though it were a venomous bite inflicted on the skin, making her feel as though she were a simple box of juice that was punctured and drawn from at the straw.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Her heavy pants could not allow her to speak, as her mind drew vacant blanks, as though she was a canvas that had been set aside to begin work by a master artisan, and the original, the man who had been greedily drinking from her most sacred of places stood, his eyes alight with fire.

"I'm going to make you mine, Mei-chan. I am going to break you, and rebuild you from the ground up until the name you call me..."

He trailed his fingers down her chin.

"Is Master."

* * *

"All ANBU units in place! I want teams Alpha and Zeta working around the clock and covering the northern and southern entrances and exits!"

"Hai Raikage-sama!"

"Teams Omega and Echo, cover the eastern and western Exits, if you so much as remotely see a chipmunk that looks strange, you kill it immediately!"

"Hai Raikage-sama!"

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? There's an SS-Rank Terrorist on the loose out there with the eyes of the bloody sage of six paths, and he's destroyed Three Hidden Villages! Do you want OURS to be next?!"

Mabui was startled at the speeds at which the ANBU left the Raikage's office. She had to hold on tightly to the stacks of paper as they charged out, leaving the young dark-skinned secretary of the Raikage stunned.

She could not entirely blame them, as it was the general tension and atmosphere in the air that had led to this situation. They were lucky that their spies in Sunagakure had been able to inform them about the threat, before being killed. The ones they had in Iwagakure had no hope, and it was only the Earth Daimyo's army and those outside of its boundaries at the time that had given the reports. The village had been completely and absolutely annihilated in seconds.

There was a small creeping discomfort to her, as she could not imagine hundreds of thousands of lives ended so callously, despite being a shinobi, such mass levels of destruction where almost completely unheard of.

"Mabui! What are you doing spacing around like that? I thought I told you to go get my brother and Yugito!"

She snapped out of her daze and then allowed a thin line to come unto her face as she frowned. She knew that the Raikage was no doubt wound up from the threats, but even she did not truly appreciate his angry tones.

"I sent for him thirty minutes ago Raikage-sama. I think he was training with his team. Yugito, on the other hand, will be here soon."

The Raikage snarled, his muscles bulging as his face was contorted into one of extreme annoyance.

"Our entire lifestyle and race faces extinction from some alien freak with a monkey tail who has inherited the eyes of the being who gave us our lifestyle in the first place. I don't believe in any Karma or destiny, and I am not going to sit down and let myself, my village, and everything I have ever worked for, be destroyed at a whim."

"Good thing you'll be dead… corpses have never been good at sitting in the first place."

Mabui would never be able to explain the sheer level of terror that entered her form the second the mysterious voice had uttered that statement into the air. Both of them rapidly turned their gazes to the corner of the room, where a black-haired man immediately appeared, shirtless, with lean muscle and a slight sheen of sweat covering his form.

In a second, the Raikage charged, lightning crackling his form in a brilliant, dazzling manner as he lunged at the invaders, momentarily giving Mabui hope at seeing her fearless leader dive straight into the action.

"All Killing Ash Bones."

Her hope plummeted, as the Alien countered with a black, bone-like material that struck and pierced the Raikage directly in the middle of his forehead, somehow bypassing the man's legendary lightning armor without breaking a sweat, and bringing him to a cold, hard stop.

He dropped to the wooden floor, and immediately afterward, his head began to vanish, disintegrating into nothingness, as the rest of his body followed, and in no time at all, all that was left of the great Raikage A, was nothing but a pile of ashes, swept to the wind.

She – She needed to call Killer Bee, or – or – Yugito, or someone because she knew there was not a chance in hell of her being able to defeat this man, whose chakra presence felt as though she was standing in front of a god and a tailed beast combined.

The man then turned his gaze to her.

Her heart promptly stopped as she watched him smirk and lick his lips.

"Well, what do we have here?"

She tried to turn around to run, only to freeze as the second she turned around, the man was there, staring, grinning.

She did not even realize when warm liquids utterly drenched her underwear and dribbled down her legs, staining the floor.

"you wet yourself out of fear. I do not know whether to be impressed at how intimidating you must be to inspire such a reaction, or disgusted at how cowardly this woman is."

Mabui heard the woman's words, but she did not care, her pride did not matter and her life was far more important than any stupid pride she might have believed she possessed.

"P-p-please d-d-don't kill me…."

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill you…"

He said those words with a smile, and somehow they weren't comforting.

"I'm just gonna fuck you…"

He took a step forward."

"Really…"

His fingers snuck down her soaked panties.

"Really…"

His tongue descended.

"Hard."

And all Mabui knew was pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10:breaking point

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Naruto or any Other Characters**

**Please Enjoy = )**

* * *

"OOOOOH YEEEEAAAAAH!"

Kakarot let out a massive grunt as he thrust his hips forward, grabbing the back of the head of the woman in front of him, and slamming her face closer as his dick went further down her throat, and unleashed his hot, sticky semen into her belly.

The woman in question was blonde, however, she had a throat full of semen which she struggled deeply with to swallow. Not that Kakarot noticed, or cared, as the woman gulped down the white hot liquids and nearly choked as the action had caused her to attempt to swallow the large promethean cock down her throat.

Still, Kakarot detached the cock, drenched in saliva, and the woman fell back, like a puppet with her strings cut, panting and gasping, as the rest of Kakarot's release bathed her on her face, and followed down, landing generously on her large perky breasts.

Kakarot's gaze turned to the side, grinning as he noticed a that his clone had likewise just completed the job of pumping it's full seed inside the stomach of a black skinned, red-haired woman, who, of course, was moaning heartily all the way, her body rocking in spasms, before the clone dispelled and she dropped to the ground.

Thus, Kakarot stood, surrounded by the naked, sweaty and cum covered bodies of Kumogakure's finest, from Samui, the woman who his dick had recently been excavating down her throat, to Karui, the dark-skinned red haired whose womanly parts had been burrowed in and filled up, to Mabui, whose eyes had rolled into the back of her head as her dark skin was drenched white, to even Yugito Nii, the ferocious cat-jinchuriki, who had been drained and sucked dry of more than just her bijuu.

At this point, Kakarot was feeling notably good. Quite good in fact, that he activated his eye, and once more added the girls to his collection in the Kamui dimension, all of them vanishing in a swirl of space and time.

"All right! I've done sex, I've done grand scale destruction, now, all that's left is some good ol' fighting."

He craned his neck and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Sasori of the Red Sands was not a superstitious person, nor was he the type of individual to allow himself an overly incessant amount of paranoia. However, there was no denying the sheer suspicious fact, that they had begun sealing the Kazekage, and they had not met any form of resistance, in the form of Konoha Shinobi or even Suna Shinobi. Then, there was the strange fact of that mysterious earth-shattering quake that could be felt the world over, and originated in the general area of Iwagakure.

Still, he was surprised when they had managed to completely finish the sealing of the Ichibi without as much as the tiniest of interruptions.

"See Sasori-dana? I told you that my art is the greatest!"

Now if only his impudent partner would shut up and stop blaspheming the true nature of art, then his day would be truly perfect.

Or rather, it would have been, had a figure not slammed into the ground where they had stood, kicking up sand, gravel, and granite.

"Hehehehe…. Sasori of the Red Sands and Deidara of the… you know, I never knew what the hell you were supposed to be of. So I'll just call you Deidara of the Tombstone… in honor of my little gift to Iwagakure."

He arose from the smoke, like a demon from the netherworlds, his eyes glowing in an ungodly red color, his form swaying as he leaned back, and a massive, manic grin on his face that belayed extended canines and incisors, those sharp teeth looking absolutely bloodthirsty.

Sasori would have mistaken the man in front of him for the Kyubi Jinchuriki, had the Kyubi Jinchuriki been male.

"Sasori, Deidara… entertain me! Asura Path!"

Fisted rockets shot out of the smoke, from the man's form, and Sasori was immediately on the defensive, his puppet Hiruko, leaping away, as Deidara summoned a giant bird of clay and took to the skies.

"Who's attacking us Sasori-dana?"

"I do not know. I have never seen this Konoha shinobi before."

The rockets veered in mid-air, both of them extending towards Deidara and Sasori at the same time.

"Bansho Tenin!"

Both S-Rank members of the Akatsuki were unable to do anything but stare in utmost shock as they were sent reeling in towards the rockets, unable to so much as dodge or change their momentum.

Sasori responded fast, his true form escaping his large scorpion-like puppet, leaping out and away from the immediate danger, whereas Deidara managed to send out a clay clone to absorb the hit of the rockets, the resounding explosion tearing the rocky terrain in which they stood, the shockwaves sending stone and dirt and earth flying, as well as a gust of wind that sent the partners away from each other.

"Well, now this is what I'm talking about! Come on!"

Sasori's eyes could do nothing but widen as the blond maniac appeared directly in front of him, still grinning, and his eyes wide and vivid as his fist was reared backwards. Thankfully, his entire body was made of that of a puppet, allowing him to momentarily if only for a few seconds, dodge the powerful uppercut that would have no doubt disconnected his waist from his hips had it connected. Sasori could feel the sheer amount of air pressure it had produced, which had sent a horizontal cyclone of wind spiraling up into the air without measure.

'Deadly. Deadly. This man is easily S-Class, if not higher.'

Several white birds were sent launching towards the man from behind, the miniature clay creatures dive-bombing him like they were homing missiles, causing the man to smirk even wider as he proceeded to finger flick all of them away. His index fingers and thumbs made contact with the clay, and turned it into a white powder, flying away harmlessly into the air.

Sasori had attempted to use this opportunity to lunge with one of his poisoned blades, only for the man's left leg to kick out backwards like as though he was a mule, and caught the S-Rank puppeteer in the stomach, the resounding force cracking and shattering his puppet stomach with relative ease, and sending his body whirling through the air, a gnat smacked aside by a titan.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! You guys are supposed to be S-Rank! Is this the best you can do?"

Sasori was able to wright himself in the air, coming to a slow skid on the ground, as he stared at the man in front of him, whereas, Deidara stood on his clay bird at the other end, also giving the black-haired man a momentum of observation.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

The saiyan let out a snort. "Yeah, I don't feel like going to the trouble of explaining all that so – Futon: Rasengan."

Sasori would have screeched in pain if he could feel it, instead, the only screeching that occurred was that of the man's attack suddenly being pushed against his puppet's face, grinding and slicing and cutting it with a brutal vehemence, and he knew for a fact that had he been a normal flesh-and-blood human, he would have died that instant.

"Sasori-dana!"

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon pretty boy."

Once again, in a burst of speed that could only be purely unnatural, the man was gone, and he appeared behind Deidara, grabbing the man's only working arm and ripping it off with a sick, squelching sound of skin being ragged, and bones cracking aside, sending a large spurt of blood from the gaping stump that was previously Deidara's arm.

Sasori knew that there could be no more fooling around. The man in front of them was merely toying with them, and he had accomplished this much without even being serious. Reaching into his scrolls, he summoned the full might of his hundred puppets, before likewise summoning his masterpiece, the Third Kazekage.

"Magma Release."

Sasori knew the true meaning of despair as a molten wave of inexplicably hot magma rapidly emitted from the man's mouth, spreading and advancing in seconds, and those seconds were all it took to destroy his life's work and pride, of destroying the Sandaime Kazekage and Sasori's legion of puppets all in one foul swipe. The smell of burning objects and wood echoed harshly, until the blond man was once more in front of him, his eyes spinning in a mesmerizing yet deadly rotation.

"Game over. You lose."

Then, a strong hand tore it's way through his chest cavity, finding the beating heart that was Sasori's only organic organ, and then it was promptly squashed, blood and tissue exploding violently outwards as the external pressures applied to it forced it to detonate from within.

The black-haired man barely paid him any heed, as he stared, instead, at how the blond charged straight against Deidara in a cloak of lightning, before detaching the man's head from his shoulders by ripping it all from the top portion of his mouth cavity, the man's bloody spinal cord dangling as it detached from his body in a red shower and a sickening squelch.

As such, in a tremendous and swift battle that could not even be recorded in history as a skirmish, ended with the lives of two prime members of Akatsuki.

* * *

"Oi fucking miser! What the fucking hell is up with Kumo?"

Kakuzu was one of the few people who truly despised his partner without measure, and if he could, he would have already killed the man. However, the Jashinist priest was functionally immortal, and as such, Kakuzu had no other choice but to tolerate him for the time being.

There was the saying that even a broken clock was right twice a day, and such would apply to Hidan on such an occasion. Kakuzu had noticed long before the man mentioned it – there was no one entering or leaving Kumogakure no Sato. There were no messenger birds or couriers, no shinobi or people, none of it. It was as though the entire village had gone off the grid, which seemed to be odd for a village as large and as influential as Kumo.

With the successful sealing of the Ichibi, it was their jobs to capture the Nibi, but the circumstances seemed rather odd.

"The Zombie duo. Meh, you guys look overrated as fuck – I suppose I'll have to kill you quickly and get on to Pain and Konan."

The voice had come from behind them, which was quite troubling and quite a feat, for a shinobi to have gotten one of them was no easy task especially considering the fact that Kakuzu was a well-trained veteran.

"Oi? Who in the six fucking hells, is this cu –"

Whatever words that would have spewed from Hidan's mouth were cut short, almost literally, as the man found his tongue torn clean out of his mouth. Despite Kakuzu possibly admitting that he had wanted to do something of the sorts for a long time, there was no denying the complete and utter shock as Hidan stared in disbelief, and likewise, as Kakuzu turned to the man, who had appeared and disappeared, one second, standing behind them, the next, his fist in the mouth of the pagan worshiper.

The blond man stared at the tongue with a bit of distaste. "Too bloody vulgar for my liking. Oh well –"

Then the man proceeded to conjure a black orb in his palm, as he slammed it into Hidan's stomach, and for the first time since they had been partners, Kakuzu watched as the silver-haired pagan worshiper turned into dust.

The man then turned his gaze at him.

"Raiton: Gia –"

Kakuzu barely got out the name of the technique before he was flattened to the ground with a world-shattering punch, becoming intimate with the earth in manners that flesh and soil were never supposed to be. He could do nothing but stare in disbelief as he felt like the impact of the punch cave in the entire right side of his face, crushing teeth, shattering bone, and disintegrating flesh. The crater that formed easily covered an entire kilometer and the shockwave from the impact had broken his bones and ruptured his organs, dealing damage unto his entire form hard and dealing it fast.

"Yeah, no. I remember how bloody hard it was for me to kill you last time with your numerous heart bullshit. I've got women to fuck, and new dimensions to enslave or destroy… can't afford to waste more time on you cannon fodder."

Nothing the blond man said made any sense in the slightest, yet, Kakuzu was unable to respond as a hand was placed unto his head, and he stared into the eyes of the Rinnegan and a form of Sharingan he had never before witnessed, as he knew these to be the last things he would ever see.

"**Human Path**."

* * *

Kakarot flexed his muscles as he absorbed the knowledge of more jutsu's and life memories from Kakuzu. Curiously enough, he discovered that he could recreate the abilities and powers of the people whose souls he had absorbed, with his knowledge and perfect control of chakra.

"Dust Release: Finger Bullet."

A concentrated miniature sphere of the infamous Dust Release emitted from his right finger and struck the body of Kakuzu, slowly disintegrating the remains of the Taki Missing Nin.

"Ah, this just keeps getting better and better – now, who's next on my hit list? my clone has got Kisame and Itachi, so that leaves Obito and Zetsu, and then Pain and Konan themse –"

A sudden pause came unto him as he realized one crucial detail he had missed.

"Itachi is alive. That means… Sasuke is alive."

A magnanimous grin appeared on his face instantly.

"Oh, this is going to be perfect."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruko woke up panting and drenched in sweat.

Her entire body was tired and sore, with pain and aches covering her form from head to toe. Belatedly, she could feel a copious amount of breeze on her chest, allowing her to tell with ease that she was shirtless.

Why was she shirtless? What had happened?

She sat up, staring at her form carefully, having being told by her mother numerous times to watch out for sexual predators who would like to take advantage of her. She still remembered when she was entering thirteen and had begun to develop larger breasts and wider hips, as her mother had told her all about the birds and bees, and of course, also warned her about perverts. She had been mortified by the entire conversation, but at least, she was not entirely naïve about the way the world worked, and she knew, that she was considered decently attractive.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at the clearing she was in, not understanding how she had got there, and why it had looked so badly damaged. The last thing she actually remembered was going on the mission to rescue Gaara and –

Her eyes immediately widened as the memories returned unbidden.

The meeting with the man that claimed to be her half-brother, their subsequent fight, the results, and how –

Her breath hitched in her throat.

Sakura had killed Kakashi-sensei, for her.

She had killed Kakashi-sensei, for her.

Everything after that event was blurry, as she remembered simply getting immensely angry and sad, and then – nothing.

She woke up here, shirtless, most of her clothes looking in tatters, and staring up over the sky, looking as the evening sun was slowly starting to set.

No. No. NO!

By this time, Gaara would already be long dead. She had failed to save him! She had failed to save her friend!

And her sensei…

Sakura… why had Sakura done that? Why? Why? She should have let her die instead of killing Kakashi-sensei!

"Yes… all of this… all of it is your fault…"

Naruko froze as a cold shudder immediately ran up her spine. There was a voice in her head, and she immediately snarled.

"Shut up Kyubi! I'm not listening to you!"

"Oh? Ungrateful aren't you? After our entertaining encounter together…"

"I'm not list –"

"We went on a rampage, you and I. We killed so many of them – slaughtered them. A woman, screaming for you to spare her daughter as you ripped out the intestines of the little girl and split tore her in half by the legs. A man, standing valiantly in front of a crib, as you sunk your teeth into his neck, tore out his spine and then turned your gaze to the infant in front…"

The images came back, haunting, vicious, clear as crystal and she remembered it, She remembered all of it. Of the brutal ways she had killed, of the ways she had – she had –

She fell unto her knees, retching out violently, despite the empty contents of her stomach, she could not stop herself from emptying it, as the memories became clearer and clearer, as she remembered the screams, the shouts, the pleads for mercy –

Then she froze, as one particular murder came up, of pink hair – as she remembered the shocked face of her teammate as her hand had torn out the girl's heart.

She… killed Sakura.

Her entire body was shaking at this point. She – she was no hero, she was a monster. Once people discovered what had happened – her chances of becoming Hokage, her dreams of uniting the world, her life, everything – she had lost it.

"There is only one thing left for you to do now…"

The voice of the Kyubi came back, feminine and soft as it was, alluring, and tempting.

"Free me from this cage. Your death will serve well as a repentance – free me and die, Uzumaki Naruko! Free me and pay the price for the crimes you have committed, for the –"

"Oh shut up! I don't recall demons ever being that much of a talkative."

Silence radiated in the clearing as she turned her gaze up, finding the same black-haired man, the one who had claimed to be her half-brother, idly sitting on a tree as he stared down at her, Sharingan in one eye, and an enchanting metallic purple doujutsu in another.

"YOU!"

He waved two fingers. "Me."

Suddenly, rage bubbled up inside of her as she saw the man – the man that was responsible for everything – for putting Sakura in the position where she had to kill Kakashi-sensei, for being the cause of her rampage –

"Now before you go, 'Kyubi Smash!' on me, remember that the last time you did that, you ate a baby."

She flinched back, the words stunning her as her rage momentarily subdued, yet, still bubbled slowly deep within her.

"Though it's kind of hypocritical coming from me considering I've mass murdered millions of men, women, and children – but still, I never ate any of them. That's just sinking to dark depths."

"I didn't –"

"You know what else sinks to dark depths? A baby tossed into the ocean."

"I was –"

"What's worse than a pile of dead babies? A living one eating its way out."

"It was the –"

"What does a baby in a microwave look like? I don't know, I masturbate with my eyes closed."

"SHUT UP!"

She screamed, feeling the back of her throat burn heavily. "SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

She was panting at this point, but the man didn't seem to care, instead, he just stared at her with eyes twinkling in what seemed to be sick, twisted amusement.

"Don't like dead baby jokes? Weird, I figured you'd at least joke about your food. Oh! I hope you also don't play with it –"

There was a limit to what she could take, as she lunged at him, snarling, her fingers already elongating into claws and fangs appearing, ready to tear his throat and beat him within an inch of his life.

Only for her to find herself held in the air suddenly by what looked to be solid black tendrils of chakra, that snaked completely around her form and bound her in the air in the lewdest manner possible.

"Ah, ah, bad little sister. Bad."

The black chakra tendrils tightened around her firm round breasts, snaked around her womanly parts, and coiled and entangled around her form, and she found herself unable to move in its grasp.

"Normally I'd just extract your bijuu and all that, but considering I am a kind and generous older brother, I'll allow you to keep it... as I show you the present I got!"

She glared at him, glared at him with every single ounce of hatred that she could manage to direct, yet, for some reason, it seemed to make him even happier.

"Still defiant, still feisty?"

He levitated over to her position, his finger trailing under her chin, before slowly navigating downwards, to her cleavage which were pressed tightly together, and then going further down, further, until he reached her belly button, his pinky twirling around the crevice before entering it.

"It annoys me… you remind me too much of the original me. That will to never give up! That defiant streak! That 'I-can-save-anyone' mentality! The naïve and stupid and foolish moron!"

He slammed his palm into her stomach, and her eyes widened as she noticed the seal appear, and all at once, a pulse of the Kyubi's chakra burst straight through her form and made her gasp.

"W-what are you talking about?"

He paused, mid float, before he placed a hand on his chin, and shook his head. "I guess it'll be fun to see just how far it takes for you to break. Let's see if the same things that broke me, work just as well."

There was a blur, a flash of gold and indecipherable chakra, and one second, she was floating in a clearing, being held in a perverse manner by black tendrils of chakra, and the next, she found herself standing over what looked to be the destroyed remnants of a hideout.

Her eyes widened as she spotted the numerous dead shinobi, all wearing the headbands of the Village Hidden in Sound, and her gaze turned upon a woman who appeared, the woman with white hair that accompanied her 'brother', and the man seemed to grin as he saw her.

"Well Me?"

The Clone's nose upturned. "Pitiful. The wielder of the Snake Contract was nothing more than a worm. I ended him immediately."

Naruko felt her eyes widen in disbelief. This man– she had killed Orochimaru?

"What about fish face and the brother of the year?"

"I killed the large blue man. As for the other, I have followed your instruction to the letter."

A clone appeared beside the man, seemingly a shadow clone, and as soon as it dispersed, the man had a pleased smirk on his face.

"Well then, what are we waiting for! Let's go see the show now shall we?"

A small amount of fear trickled into her form, as they moved forward, and the man seemed to be grinning, grinning in a manner that was of utmost delight.

The reason, as she had found, lay in front of her – the rival that she had been searching for, the friend and true sister that she had tried to convince not to leave the village – Satsuki Uchiha knelt on the ground, pounding and pounding her fist into the ground as she let out numerous shrieks of rage.

"SATSU – mmmph!"

The tendril of chakra shoved itself into her mouth to prevent her from speaking or saying anything else.

"Now, now, don't go spoiling the show!"

"It's simple enough really, this version of Sasuke, or whatever her name is, is still obsessed with killing his – her brother. So, I had clone-chan here kill Orochimaru and Itachi and dropped Itachi's severed head right beside her pillow. Isn't that a treat?"

Naruko's eyes widened.

"Of course, being the whiny bitch she is, she's angry that she didn't get to kill the guy herself, rather than just being happy that he's dead. Talk about ungrateful."

The man gave a shrug.

"Oh well. Anyway, I brought you here to play a really fun game! You know what it is?"

He turned to her, eyes glittering.

"It's called 'how long will it take your best friend to die from being gangbanged by chakra tentacles and a hundred shadow clones?'"

Naruko felt her heart stop.

"My bet's on thirty-six hours, but who knows, it might be later than that."

She watched, as Satsuki Uchiha, with her black hair tied into a messy ponytail, was unable to respond in time as her entire form was entangled by the black chakra threads that seemed to stop and absorb chakra, and as the clearing was immediately filled with naked clones, all fully erect.

"Oh, and there's more – if she dies before they all have a go – they'll continue."

She snapped her gaze back to the man, eyes wide.

"Oh, fuck no, not necrophilia – I'm not interested in that. I meant that I'll bring her back to life and fuck her till she's dead again. It's no fun if she's not screaming after all."

A slow, creeping feeling came into her, as she regarded the man beside her, who was clearly not human, clearly not sane, clearly not a being created by whatever kami that dared ruled the universe.

"Oh, and you know what the best part is?"

The man's eyes morphed, and momentarily, the world turned a brilliant red, with a pale moon hanging in the sky, and she found herself embedded on a cross.

"We get to watch it all over again for the next eighty years."

The silent scream of a female blond jinchuriki was never to be heard.

"LET THE FUCKING COMMENCE!"


	11. Chapter 11:The God of Death

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Naruto or any Other Characters that show up in this story besides oc's**

**Please Enjoy = )**

* * *

The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin, was incredibly troubled.

She grabbed the sake which was on her desk, and paid no heed to her assistant's gaze as she gulped it down, feeling it travel down her throat and burn the back, serving to momentarily distract her of her worries.

She turned to Shizune, finding the young woman standing beside her, and giving her a look.

"What?"

Rather than berate her, Tsunade would find herself baffled when the young black haired woman instead grabbed herself a bottle and proceeded to chug it down herself.

That was how messed up the situation was.

As it stood, Konoha was the last Great Hidden Village. One week ago, they had felt the devastating earthquakes which had rocked the world, and everyone had wondered the cause, but no one could have anticipated that the origins came from the destruction of all four other major hidden village.

Iwagakure was a giant crater, with nothing but a tombstone and the skeleton of Onoki in the dead middle, the man's skeleton wielding a sign saying "Welcome to the Village Hidden in Tombstone."

Sunagakure was no longer a desert, but a pool of cooled lava, and a destroyed mesh of sand, with every single corpse buried underneath the dunes.

Kumogakure was a village plagued by lightning storms which struck down the earth constantly, occasionally hitting dead corpses that had been left because there was no one to bury them.

Kirigakure was now literally a village of Bloody Mist, as red haze tinted the atmosphere from the blood that had been spilled.

Since the news had reached to Konoha, there had been massive, widespread fear and apprehension. Everybody waited with bated breath, wondering if it was their turn next to be completely wiped out without cause or reason. There were no witnesses, there were no survivors, no one to tell them what in the world was the cause of the sudden destruction of the other villages, however, people had begun pushing the blame on her Goddaughter, Naruko.

Reports came in as people described what Tsunade knew to have been Naruko's four-tailed form, going on a massive, destructive and murderous rampage across the continent. Killing indiscriminately in brutal ways that would leave even the staunchest and most emotionless of shinobi green in the face.

Her mother had vehemently denied the claims, and of course, the people did not want to believe that Kushina's daughter, and the legacy of the Fourth Hokage was the one who was behind the destruction of the other villages. However, considering the evidence, and the fact that she had not shown up for an entire week, the doubt in everyone's mind had faded, and immediately, Naruko went from hero, to witch and demon.

Kushina's temper did not make things any better, as the hot-headed shinobi was quick to attack anyone that so much as talked about her daughter in a bad light, earning her the title of "Witch Mother".

Needless to say, everything had gone to shit.

The only 'benefit' of this however, was that rumor had it that the entirety of the Akatsuki, as well as Orochimaru and Satsuki Uchiha, were now dead. This news had only cemented it stronger in the minds of people that Uzumaki Naruko and the Kyubi was the one responsible, and nothing Kushina said or did had seemed to prove otherwise.

Jiraiya had gone in search of her, but had failed to return.

The ANBU squads she had sent had all failed to return as well and Tsunade truly did not want to assume the worst.

The entire world was in a state of panic, and maintaining peace and order had never been so difficult. If she had known that this was what it would be like to become the Hokage, she would have never have taken on the mantle when Sarutobi had come knocking.

Every night she closed her eyes, wondering if they would ever open to see the following day, and she was not the only one.

It was no longer a matter of if Konoha would be destroyed.

It was a matter of when.

* * *

The domain of death was a realm that was as cold as it was frightful. Souls poured in like water running through loose pockets, one after the other, they streamed down from the realm of the living into the impure world. Confusion was stagnant in the air, the stench of it filling slowly with that of fear and apprehension and shock, as most of them, nay, all of them, failed to accept the bitter reality that they were no longer living.

They failed to accept the fact that they were dead.

Of course, this had only lasted so far as a giant, spectral avatar moved through the crowds, with white hair and fanged teeth, causing shivers to run down spines and a collection of gasps to tear through the air as a rapid arrow.

The Shinigami stared down, and it's figure was as intimidating as ever, and it served as the vivid, vibrant reminder to them all that they were dead, gone, deceased and unable to return to the world of the living. The dead shinobi numbered in the hundreds of thousands, and the dead civilians numbered in the millions, causing the Shinigami to possess a calm air of intrigue.

Nothing short of the sheer destruction of an entire species would actually be capable of sending humans down to its domain at such an astounding rate and in such sheer, unflappable numbers. Not to mention the manner in which certain individuals had… arrived…

It was intriguing to discover, however, what truly had the Shinigami's interest was when the souls of animals, began filling into his domain in sheer floods. These were the Summon Clans, and one by one, from the toads, to the slugs, to the snakes, scorpions, and further and further, their souls entered the afterlife.

The Shinigami found it truly, truly curious, as such, he deemed it would break a divine rule long since placed against beings such as it, the rule which stated that it was destined to be a mere spectator in the affairs of mortals and in the affairs of the universe, unless of course, intentionally summoned into their plane.

As such, the Shinigami tore a portal between the fabric of the realm of the dead and the fabric of the world of the living, a dark, whimsical space appearing in space and time like a rippling pool of ink. The creature traversed across realms, arriving at a location in which it could sense a large potent energy source which seemed to be the cause of the millions and millions of deaths.

However, the being was unable to deny the shock, the surprise, and the utmost disbelief, upon entering the mortal realm, and turning its gaze upwards, to the sight of the sky, completely, and utterly filled with giant spherical amalgamations of packed earth, going as over to the horizon, and coming back, completely blotting out the sun and the stars, as they all rushed towards the ground.

It was raining moons.

Or perhaps, such a declaration would underscore the sheer impossibility of the feat that was occurring.

It was more accurate the claim that there was a meteor shower of spherical of gargantuan planetoid objects, each one equal in size to the moon that had been created by the mortal human, Otutsuki Hagoromo.

A single moon crashing into the planet would cause wide-spread devastation capable of instantaneously burying and destroying continents from the sheer explosive force of the impact, which would strike with the force of hundred thousand earthquakes, creating shockwaves that would ignite wind and generate firestorms and wildfires of suitable comparison to the flames of hell, and this would happen whilst generating hundred foot tall tsunamis and tidal waves that would ensure the death of anything that survived.

And that was a single moon.

Here, there were at least hundreds all descending at the exact same time.

The Shinigami might have been a powerful cosmic entity, but even it knew that this spelt the complete and total annihilation of every living thing on the planet. It was without a shadow of a doubt, an extinction level event.

The Elemental Nations, and the planet it was on, would be reduced to nothing but mere pieces of dust and rock, floating through the cold vacuum of space.

It growled.

The Shinigami could not allow that to happen. Everything would be dead and, the absence of life also equaled the absence of death. You needed something to be alive in order for it to die, and without death, the Shinigami would fail to have any reason to exist, and it would fizzle out of existence.

"**Where are you… Sister? Your aid is needed lest our own demise become eminent.**"

The Shinigami spoke, his voice coming out slow and raspy, from years and years of disuse, but now, he needed to use it, to call upon the one person who might be capable of stopping this event.

Beside him, there was a large spurt of white light, as a woman emerged from it, her form radiating a strong brilliance, so much that any mere mortal who gazed upon her would have instantly gone blind. Her hair was a brilliant pure white, and her eyes were silver, whereas her robe constituted of a long, pristine white gown which looked as though it had taken eons to weave.

The Goddess, Kami emerged unto the mortal plane.

Upon arriving, her eyes immediately went wide in utter disbelief. "Wha- What is this? What has become of my world?"

She snapped her attention towards the Shinigami, her eyes immediately narrowing. "How did this happen? I had believed that the Children of Prophecy would prevent the destruction of the world? Even then, none of my visions of the future saw… this!"

"**I do not know either. For now, we need to stop this.**"

"You know the rules Shin – the divine cannot directly intervene in the activities of mortals. I more so than anyone else."

"**You are the Kami.**"

"That does not make me exempt!"

"**No,**" the Shinigami shook his head, "**I mean, you will be the Kami of what? We will be the Gods of nothing if those moons collide with this earth. Without anyone to give you reverence, and without anything to die, we will both cease to exist.**"

Kami bit her lip as she frowned. Clearly her mind was torn as she contemplated her thoughts.

"**We do not have time for you to think! It is do or do not!**"

The Shinigami let out a roar as he swung his blade into the air, and in a flash of power, the moons racing down towards the earth momentarily stilled, slowing down in their decent, however, it was clear that he would not be capable of doing it alone.

"Fine!"

Kami rose her hand up into the air, and all at once, all the moons descending had frozen in the air, lining up perfectly like a form of unnatural attraction on the earth, as they merely hovered in place.

"That was a risky move brother! You realize by choosing to directly intervene in the mortal realm, we are risking vulnerability and have shed our divine invincibility?"

The Shinigami snorted. "**There are no mortals nearby that could harm us, or that would think about striking us, when we are saving their world that is on the brink of destruction**."

"That's where your wrong kiddo!"

Both divine beings froze in place as they stared at the ground where they stood, a collection of seals rapidly appearing, spreading out in runes and glyphs, outstretching further and further until it had arrived in the image of the yin-yang symbol, in which the Shinigami stood in place of Yin, and Kami stood in the dot of Yang.

"Rubi, now!"

Rapidly, white and black chains snaked up from the symbols and wrapped around the two divine figures, as a man appeared in a burst of speed, his eyes directly gazing into the form of the Shinigami, as he slammed his hand into the gut of the creature.

"Uzumaki-Style Fuinjutsu…"

The man's eyes glowed, the purple eye spinning rapidly, as the Shinigami felt sheer terror upon noticing the Rinnegan eyes, and immediately discovering their relation to the seal on the ground.

"God Path."

The clearing was filled with the sound of a pained screech so loud and so violent that it could not have possibly been human.

"BROTHER!"

The Shinigami shrieked.

In what could be considered as a feat that would only ever occur in fantasies of the woefully whimsical or nightmares of the utterly deluded, the aspect of death that was known as the Shinigami, began to shake, quiver and thrash around in pain like a mad scientist had crossed a flopping fish with an epileptic man.

The mad thrashing of the creature of darkness stopped suddenly, as though a lethal injection had been used as a cure for an epileptic patient. The creature's essence began to turn into smoke, black, acrid smoke that possessed a lifelike, silky appearance. This smoke eventually began to coalesce into a wisp that was sucked in by the Shinigami's attacker, entering into his form and filling him with an immediate, burning dark light.

The transformation was immediate.

The man's eyes snapped open, a shockwave of air traversing throughout the lands from the mere feat, as it was revealed that the Rinnegan in his socket slowly began to morph, evolving to a new level never before contemplated. The metallic purple bled a darker tint, increasingly getting darker until it was undistinguishable from pitch blackness. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in his other eye socket began the same metamorphosis, converting into the shape of the Rinnegan, yet retaining tomoe which almost seemed to glow and glow, until, this eye converted itself into a purely white Sharingan-Rinnegan hybrid.

The man, stood, a man no longer.

Smirking, grinning, a row of dangerously sharp teeth glistening as white as the fur of the most innocent of winter bunnies. Tongue, long and coiled as the hungriest of serpents timing it's next foe.

He turned his black and white eyes unto the form of Kami.

"Kneel before the new shinigami! Kneel before -"

The Shinigami's Sword appeared in his hand, which he used to slice through the air, creating ripples and distortions that rent asunder the fabrics of space and time that turned reality into mere blades of grass at the hands of an impenitent lawnmower.

"**kakarot!**"

* * *

Anarchy.

Chaos.

Destruction.

Regardless of where or of when, regardless of notions of things as fickle as time and space, regardless of who, or of how, regardless of the circumstances, regardless of the outcries of men to the heavens at the injustice of their created world, regardless of people's perceptions or beliefs, regardless of anything and everything - One thing remained true.

An inexplicable maelstrom of blood and chaos had been given divinity –

And everyone felt it.

In a great temple filled with bald monks, a man collapsed onto the ground, panting, shaking, and shuddering as though he had been overtaken by a great fever.

In a large castle filled with school children, a phoenix vanished, an aged bearded man grasped at his chest in shock, and a woman collapsed out of her class, screaming at the top of her voice in a manic frenzy, stripping off her clothes and rolling on the floor in utter agony.

At a hidden fortress, a man with a golden mask rose, as he met with phantom-like figure cloaked in green, both of which wore grim expressions on their faces.

Buried, deep within a small crystal, an imprisoned multiple eyed demon fell into an inexplicable frenzy of chaotic laughter; one which caused his jailer to shudder in discomfort.

Sitting on a throne, a black-haired man flicked his eyes from the image of his three pink-haired daughters, as he turned his attention into space, and immediately wore a large, satisfied smile.

In the vastness of a location separated from time and space, a primordial red dragon snapped his eyes open, the creature's fangs slowly protruding, as a small black-haired girl trembled uneasily.

"**Destruction… cometh.**"

There was the common saying, that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

However, it begged the question, if one was already absolutely corrupt before they attained absolute power, what would the outcome be?

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm FUCKING DEATH BITCH!"

Those were the words uttered by the being known as kakarot as he bitch-slapped this world's god several hundred thousand kilometers.

There was no other explaining it, one second, he was standing, flexing his muscles, and the next, he lay in front of the beautiful woman known as Kami, his left hand outstretching in a blur of motion that broke the sound barrier as an imprint of the back of his hand became etched on Kami's face.

The outcome, was Kami, being sent like a haphazardly tossed ragdoll at Mach 2, from one continent to another.

And then, the moons resumed their downward trajectory towards the earth.

He turned his gaze to Rubi, appearing in front of her in a transcendent burst of speed that made her eyes go wide as she realized that she had been unable to as much as catching a glimpse of him, even with the Mangekyo Sharingan.

She let out a gasp from the massive aura of power she could feel rolling off him in waves, coalescing around his form like a thick, indescribable musk. Her knees trembled, as she found herself dropping to them on mere instinct.

There was an overwhelming urge for her to immediately let her forehead become intimate with the ground, as his divine presence sent an almost primal compulsion to every cell in her body to kneel, to genuflect, and to bow her head down in worship, because she was in the presence of a being that transcended over humanity.

"M-my god…"

The being before her merely placed two of his fingers under her chin, and she felt as though she had been thoroughly engulfed into a crevice of carnal bliss and eternal torment. Visions of inexplicable experiences and things plagued her all at once, from enticing sexual encounters, to brutal punishments and floggings, to a mix of sexual pleasure and pain – all of it, occurring simultaneously.

Then, she snapped out of the daze upon realizing that the being in front of her was morphing. Slowly, he grew taller, making it appear as though his legs and spontaneously stretched, and his body shape changed to match. His previous height of five-foot appeared like an utter mockery of his new height of seven. His tanned skin began to appear as though naked invisible spirits used their bodies to lather him with bleach, as his complexion paled. His nails extended, sharpening to the point in which they easily resembled masterfully crafted daggers, and his fangs protruded to the point in which they were slightly visible on his lips, possessing a husky allure that made her neck feel oddly exposed.

Then finally, was his hair. The previous sunlight kissed blonde mess was unfit for a being of his reverence, and as such, it grew longer, extending like silk coming out from a processing machine, and eventually spilling down his neck and reaching his back, the color morphing as it grew, going from that of blond to that of a pale, terrifying white.

"Oh? What's the matter? Are you scared of me now that I'm no longer human?"

His words drew her from her staring, as she felt her cheeks slightly heat up, and found it hard to answer over his sheer crushing pressure.

"N-no – I-I'm not."

His lips curled into the most terrifying grin she had ever seen in her entire life.

"You should be."

She swallowed her suddenly very dry throat.


	12. Chapter 12:Going Home

**I do not own Dragon Ball, Naruto or any Other Characters that show up in this story besides oc's**

**Please Enjoy = )**

* * *

kakarot sensed it long before he heard or saw it. The brilliant flash of white that came towards his direction, one which was burning with a vengeance that made him grin at the prospect of such an entertaining fight.

"Head back and keep my bed warm for me."

He didn't give Rubi the chance to question the instruction, instead effortlessly creating a Kamui below her feet, as she fell into it and vanished from the current dimension.

It was not a second too soon, as he leaned his entire body backwards in a ninety-degree angle, not a second too soon, avoiding a pure beam of all-consuming white light that evaporated nigh-everything in its path.

There was a burst of speed, and immediately, the divine form of the white-haired being known as Kami appeared before him, notably with a large red imprint on her right cheek.

"Kami-chan. You're back so soon! Tell me, how did you enjoy your trip across the world? Did you get me a souvenir?"

The woman in question was seething. Pure, complete rage encompassed her every form in a wave that was almost visible.

"You – do – do you have any idea as to what you have done?!"

kakarot's response was to easily lean back on nothing but air, a cocky smirk easily draping across his face, idly twirling the Shinigami's Sword – his sword – in his left hand.

"I've done a lot of things Kami-chan, you're going to have to be more specific." He said, easily.

kakarot's gaze then turned into a pleasant leer as he eyed Kami's attire, being a pristine white short dress, he made his approval clear in the manner he gazed up her thighs and then her breasts, which were rather generous.

"Is it killing your brother and taking his powers? Or is it destroying this world? Or is it bitch-slapping you like a pimp would do to his uppity whore? The last one was my favorite by the wa –"

The first moon collided with the earth with an explosive force, shaking the very foundation of the ground and turning it into mere wads of wet toilet paper beset by the wind.

"Oh! And looks like we're out of time. The little moon shower I set up is finally coming to fruition. You would not believe the chakra cost it took for me to pull that off – I mean, I had to absorb the chakra of this world's tailed beasts and Shinju just to get that many moons."

Kami vibrated in place. "You – You – who are you? You do not exist in this world! I cannot see anything of you – yet -"

She instantly froze, as though she was a wide-eyed bride who had just been told the wedding was off.

"Yet – somehow, your existence is… approved? HOW? How can this be? How can a being who seeks to destroy all of existence, be approved by prophecy?"

kakarot for his part, merely spread his arms to the side, opened them wide as he floated up, above the nightmarish sight of giant spherical masses collapsing into the earth. He ascended, like a reverse-messiah, or perhaps, a messiah of the apocalypse.

"The answer is simple really…"

He gave a long, elaborate bow.

"I am kakarot."

With those three final words, he vanished.

And the world perished.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

**Location: Dragon Ball's Earth**

Never before in the history of the Human race had such an architectural marvel been built.

And considering that the species had been all but destroyed, it was most likely that no other architectural marvel like it would ever be built.

Bulma was a genius, being far smarter than anyone in her original species and being able to understand technology coming from far out of space, gaining abilities and possessing powers and abilities and no doubt having a civilization with architectural marvels and wonders that made the greatest feats of Engineering of the now non-existent human race look like a retarded child's attempt to stack blocks on top of each other.

Hence, she could not help the tug on her lips as she placed one hand on her hips, swaying her bluehair backwards as regally as she could, as she glanced at her masterpiece that had only taken her a matter of days to build.

To be honest, normal architects couldn't create gold or concrete from thin air with Elemental Manipulation, or with there, or the Creation of All Things technique which meant that there was an instantaneous, infinite supply of materials to work with.

And to be fair, no normal architect would ever have a tireless workforce of over three hundred thousand men/women, which were provided to her in the form of shadow clones; both hers and that of kakarot.

Still, that was what made this man-made paradise so appealing.

The World of kakarot.

The Earth had been refitted and reformed and transformed into something so surreal, no one would have been able to guess that the new world was a man-made construct.

Bulma had rapidly linked the sheer vastness of the planet to kakarot's own energy pool. Hence, as the man gained more power, the size of the planet increased. Well, that and the fact that after becoming a Divine Being, the Dimension had quadrupled was easily the size of a dozen continents.

To this end, Bulma had decided to give the dimension more life-like qualities, and now it possessed it's own oceans, vast and filled with salt water. There were also great seas and lakes that could be explored with ships and crews, all of which had been created with copious use of Water Release.

Deciding to play goddess some more, Wood Release was added to the equation, therefore causing kakarot's World to possess numerous trees, all of them ranging from deciduous to coniferous, from decorative to fruit-bearing, from wonderful pink cherry blossoms and magnolias, to lush and ripe apple and papaya trees.

She had a slight love of flowers and had dedicated entire country-sized landmasses to nothing but large gardens of roses, daffodils, tulips, and as many flowers as she could possibly think of.

This, had generated the unexpected side effect of filling the entire planet up with more oxygen, as well as a myriad of beautiful, fresh-smelling air.

Then there was the main attraction of this world, the Palace.

That was it. Bulma had deemed that it needed no fancy names or titles attached to it, as it was simply, and merely called The Palace.

Covering three hundred and thirty thousand square meters and nine stories, it was a masterpiece and marvel that easily took the spot as the greatest architectural design in the history of the human species. Bulma was sure that The Palace was the wet dream of every budding architect.

To claim that the Palace had everything was a grand claim.

Yet, so far, the claim was accurate.

When you could create something from absolutely nothing, the only limitations one possessed was their own imaginations.

Movie Theaters? Check. Underground Torture Room? Check. A Colossal Colosseum to pit slaves against each other? Check. Swimming pools large enough to three boss summons to have sex in without creating tidal waves? Check. Throne Room, Master bedrooms, hot springs, saunas, basketball, volleyball and tennis courts, servant quarters, slave quarters, bowling alleys, fully stocked kitchens, and everything in between.

Adorned in colors of gold, burnt dark orange, red and black, possessing large golden support pillars with diamond cores, a myriad of stairs crafted from actual emeralds and sapphires, with beautiful rugs and skins ranging from that of white tigers to exotic black bears decorating the rooms, diamond chandeliers, and golden seats and chairs cushioned with sheep-skin leather and furs –

Gods would look upon the Palace, and their faces would grow green with envy, they would swallow their dry throats and stifle their spittle as they realized that their divinity was meaningless in the face of the greatness that was The Palace of Palaces.

Bulma allowed a small smirk to rise up on her lips.

The Palace of Palaces.

She liked it.

In a planet that was mobile, and always accessible, there would be no need to actually ever leave their home, not even to gain mundane items like tissue paper. The Creation of All Things ability granted by the Rinnegan made it so that they would never lack anything, not even food, as the soils of the world were fertile enough to plant their own produce which would grow to be sweeter and larger than anything bought or gotten elsewhere, due to the potent chakra that saturated the earth.

Self-sufficient and comfortable, the Palace of Palaces was a paradise that Bulma was going to enjoy to the fullest.

Of course, it also had something to do with the fact that she was one the Head Goddesses of the world of kakarot, and she was the one who communed most with the literal god of the world.

She also took her job as head priestess very seriously.

"Fuuuuck- I love your blowjobs Bulma!"

Her tongue wrapped around the Promethean cock that stood in front of her. The literal godlike member which possessed thickness and girth literally beyond anything any mere mortal man could ever hope to handle. Covering about twelve inches when absolutely erect, and possessing a thickness and girth of about three inches, the cock of the god kakarot was capable of turning women into a mindless blithering pool merely from inserting half of its full length.

So far, despite possessing over three months of practice and training, Bulma still found herself passing out from sheer pleasure once kakarot shoved his full length into her without any warning.

However, it brought her a small amount of pleasure to please him with her mouth, which she most often did, as the god grabbed the back of her head and used her entire face as his tool of release, slamming into her at a repetitive pace that made her feel the entire warmth of his member rub against her throat in a pleasurable sensation of infinite swallowing.

His balls smacked into her chin with the motions, but she could pay it absolutely no heed in the mind-numbing ecstasy of her entire mouth and throat being used to please kakarot.

"FUUUCK!"

With a final yell and grunt, he thrusted his member down deeper than ever before, causing her eyes to extend as she felt the release of his hot wad rush down her throat and find its way directly into her stomach.

The process took up about several seconds, filling her up with nothing but his seed until he finally detached his cock from her throat, covered in saliva as it was, and despite having just fully unloaded, his balls were no lighter, and his Promethean cock still stood hard and erect.

He had always possessed downright ungodly stamina, but after becoming a literal divine being, he could keep on going for all eternity without ever needing to stop for a break.

"I believe that concludes today's ritual kakarot-sama."

The man in question let out an annoyed scoff as he fell back on his bed.

"You know, when I started up the whole 'religion' deal three months ago, I did it on a whim because I was on a supernatural power high right?"

Bulma smiled. It was the type of coy smile that was accustomed with mischievous high profile ladies or ambiguously promiscuous wives of daimyos. "Be that as it may, I must take my post as Head goddess rather seriously, considering there are several women who would be just as eager if not more so to be in my position."

* * *

kakarot rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this way too much. You and Rubi both."

Bulma's lips twitched in thinly veiled mirth. "I am clueless as to what you are referring to kakarot-sama. You are a god, and I am merely your humble Head goddess, whom you may use however you see fit."

kakarot's right eye twitched. All of this was somewhat his fault, as prior to absorbing the powers of the Shinigami, he had completed his pillaging of Konohagakure no Sato.

He obtained the skills of the Yamanaka and Nara Clans, their ability to possess bodies being infinitely useful, as well as their abilities to control bodies like puppets against their wills. He had also taken the skills of the Akimichi Clan, which could turn him into a giant or titan at will. Unfortunately, the Aburame clan had little use for him, so he merely slaughtered them using an insecticide flamethrower. Next was the Inuzuka Clan, which he had killed with chocolate. Shoving a chocolate bar down someone's throat could kill them just as effectively as a kunai, as he had found out. Also, doubly effective when the chocolate bars were shaped like doggie treats.

Nonetheless, all of these powers, when combined with the godly capabilities of the Shinigami, had put him in a 'power high' so to speak. So upon arriving at his Palace in his original dimension the first thing he did was capturing numerous women from across the planet, he had immediately created a religion that praised him as a fearful and all-powerful god.

He carried Bulma before them all, and Kakarot spoke powerfully, "You have all been chosen by me. For your 2 week-long stay here, you will be put through the training grounds. As the new God of this world, this is my proclamation. Here are my Goddesses," he gestured Bulma, "The goddess of Wisdom and Creation," then Mrs. Breifs, "The Goddess of Nature," then to Launch, "The Goddess of Polarity," then Tights, "The Goddess of Life," Maron, "The Goddess of Beauty," (Gohan honestly had no idea what else to say; the girl was simply too dense to understand) and finally, to Piiza, "And the Goddess of Reputation."

He looked over the room of girls, "If I deem you to be worthy, then you shall become a Goddess as well. Otherwise, you will remain human for all eternity. Do not take this lightly."

Then, with another wish, all the girls disappeared into their own rooms, which had to beds each.

Of course, some of the women had tried to attack or refuse him at first, but, as he had found out with Rubi early on, there was some sort of genetic programming in humans that made them want to serve a higher power; a programming that made them instantly fear, revere and worship him.

Originally, his plan had involved using the Kotoamatsukami to make them all subject to his will.

A Genjutsu which cast a compulsion to make whoever was the victim of the technique, believe that their choices and decisions were of their own making, and everything that they knew to be true, was true, and was born from their own experiences.

Absorbing this particular technique from the eye in Danzo's possession had taken some finesse and extreme, heavy fine-tuning in order to get it to work right. He had first cast it on Sakura, and she had broken down a screaming mess before her brain melted out of her nostrils.

It had been a hassle bringing her back to life after that.

Several tries and retries and tweaks later, he mastered it easily. He had been fully prepared to cast it upon all the women in the Palace, only for him to realize that there was no need.

They had felt his godly presence and they rapidly became devout, downright fanatical worshipers of kakarot.

Seeing him bring back long-dead individuals only cemented it into their minds that he was a god, and that it was their duty as mere mortals to worship him.

The only one who was immune to that in-built genetic command was Bulma, which kakarot felt was because Bulma was an alien in every sense of the word, and did not possess the same fundamental encoding in her DNA.

Rubi, likewise possessed some resistance, which kakarot assumed was due to her being part tailed-beast.

Due to Bulma's inherent immunity to feeling the need to lick his semen off the floor in a crazed frenzy, he had made her his Head Goddess, with Rubi coming in afterward as her assistant.

Who knew that being an incredibly feared and loved deity would be so annoying?

'Still, though, he had to admit, that there was nothing in the world quite as enjoyable and as refreshing, as being the God of Dea–' before he was able to finish speaking a weak yet familiar energy suddenly came rocketing into the atmosphere.

"kakarot-sama?"

kakarot blinked, frowning as he rubbed the back of his head, whereas Bulma tilted her head at him in confusion.

"Did – did you feel that?"

"Yes, I do it seems familiar to your energy somehow?"

"hmm it would make sense the energy you're sensing is my brother after all but still he shouldn't be here so soon it should have taken him another eight years at least ?"

Bulma stared at him shocked at the news. "w-wait what do you mean that you have a brother ?"

kakarot nodded his head. "Yeah, he's probably here to see whether or not I have completed my mission and exterminated all the life on this planet and to try and get me to go with him and the other surviving Saiyans to join this asshole named Frieza."

Focusing his senses on the overwhelming ringing that kept pouring through his ears, kakarot closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, feeling his body grow incredibly lighter, and lighter, and lighter, until he became transparent, and then continued onwards.

"K…kakarot-sama…"

He had blocked out noise, blocked out sound and distractions, blocked out the external world completely, focusing only on the power

Except, by the time he had opened his eyes, he realized that he was no longer in his central throne room.

"So...whos Frieza?"

Floating next to him in her over-sexualized scientist outfit, kakarot blinked as he found himself high in the air over a brilliant city of lights.

"Well…"

He licked his lips slowly in anticipation.

"…hes the guy whos in the way of my plans and for that he can't be allowed to live."

* * *

**Power Levels:**

**Kakarot-15,600**

**Bulma-4,268**

**Rubi-784**

**Kami-9,000**


End file.
